Happy Birthday Persephone!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: OMF! Persephone's birthday is days away. Envy decided to throw her a special party. Will Persephone enjoy herself? This is for DMiNX! Happy Birthday Gal! -
1. Chapter 1

An: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! I hope you get drunk on your birthday! Happy Birthday to you, DMinx! Love ya, girl :) This is a late or early birthday gift! I hope you like this.

Okay folks, this is OneShot is about Persephone's birthday! Hades totally forgot about so he ask Envy to do something before her birthday will come so he could think of something!

Disclaimer: I do not Disney. Disney owns their stuff. I do not own Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe. That is own by DMinx. I own my OCs. Stella Weasel is owned by Slasher12. Here is her DA link: gallery/30128980?offset=0

**Warning: I have bad grammar. It sucks. If you read my pervious fanfics and do not like it! Then, DO NOT READ IT! I don't want to see rude comments.**

* * *

In the House of Mouse, everyone was working. "Here's your host MICKKKKKEEEYYY MOUSE!" Mic the Microphone said out loud making the whole crowd cheering.

The Mouse stood on the stage with a big smile on his face, "Wow! Oh boy, looks like we have a full house tonight!" The good side cheered out loud in enjoy, "Okay, we are gonna have a lot of stuff to do today. We are going to show a few great Car-" "CRASH!" Meme made run on the stage holding an apple pie in her hands laughing hysterical. Luke came up on the stage chasing after his sister, "COME BACK HERE!"

"Hahahaha! Can't catch me!" Meme ran down through the crowd while Luke almost tried on a random toon banana. Then, "BOOM! CRASH!"

"Clean up on aisle two." Minnie Mouse said through her headset. Ruth shook her head annoyed by the big buffoon.

Envy came out of the kitchen pushing a cart filled with meals for their customers. She saw some of the penguins taking the dinner plates from the cart to their customers. Envy saw the last dinner plate on her cart. She look at the note seeing who it was suppose to be. She hold the plate full of spaghetti and meatballs, about to walk until her eyes landed on Jason. Jason look at her giving her a small smile and went back to take people's orders. The brunette blushed a little, "Can't catch me!" Meme runs having blueberry fillings on her face, running past the Envy. Envy spun around how fast Meme was running. Luke run as fast as Meme passing Envy making her spin around quickly.

Sooner Envy stop spinning but she was dizzy. The whole world around her was spinning around and made her lose her balance. Then, someone caught her, "Are you okay?" A handsome voice asked her. She snap her head back to reality seeing Jason holding her.

She pushed away from the older male, "Ye-yes! I'm good. I was just dizzy." She said quickly.

Jason's black eyes look on Envy's soft smile, "Ye-yeah, we-well I gotta go get to my customers. See yeah, later." He quickly left leaving a trail of dust.

Envy giggled then she headed to the customers who were waiting on their meals.

* * *

Mickey said, "Well, here is Sin singing one of Elvis Presley's hit song, Jailhouse Rock. Hit it, Sin!" The headlights hit the green female toon wearing a poodle skirt and white skirt. She snaps her fingers looking like 50s chick. The band behind her started playing.

_"The warden threw a party in the county jail."_ Sin sang as she made two toons started dancing, _" The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing!"_ A couple of toons got on the dance floor started to swing, _"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin to the jailhouse rock." _

Lilo and Stitch got on the dance floor and started swinging with Peter Pan and Alice, Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, _"Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,"_ Sin made Hercules and Meg get on the floor, _"The whole rhythm section was the purple gang. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin to the jailhouse rock." _Then Jose had his solo guitar.

Mickey and Minnie started swinging into the music. Sin continued singing, _"Number forty-seven said to number three: You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see."_ She sang through the dancing crowd, _"I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the jailhouse rock with me."_ She started swinging with Bruce, _" Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin to the jailhouse rock."_

Envy giggled seeing the toons enjoying 50s night. Then, she heard Cruella sighing, "50s, Darh-ling? It didn't have much fur!"

"Angelfish, the 50s were a great decade for rock n' roll." Ursula commented. Then, the music change into a soothing love rhythm. Sin got on the stage moving her hips slowly and started to sing, "_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you," _The crowd that was dancing and swinging started to slow down. They hug their love ones and started to slow dance looking at each other eyes.

_"Shall I stay_ _would it be a sin_. _If I can't help falling in love with you,"_ Sin sang while the chores from her band sang the last sentences, "_Like a river flows surely to the sea_. _Darling so it goes_ _some things are meant to be_ _take my hand, take my whole life too." _Sin sang softly to the music, "F_or I can't help falling in love with you!"_

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea._ _Darling so it goes_ _some things are meant to be_ _take my hand, take my whole life too!" _Sin sang outloud seeing the crowd having teary eyes except for some of the villains."F_or I can't help falling in love with you," _Wendy hug tightly around Captain Hook dancing slowly looking at each other loving together, "F_or I can't help falling in love with you!" _Some of the toons wipe off their tears from the soft music. When Sin finished off the song many toons clap out loud.

"That was beautiful!" Smee, Jasper, and Horace cry out loud holding each other.

Sin looking over at her band, "Next song?" The band nodded and started playing another soothing song, _"You saw me crying in the chapel. The tears I shed were tears of joy I know the meaning of contentment. Now I am happy with the Lord,"_ Sin sang slowly at the music, _"Just a plain and simple chapel. Where_ humble_ people go to pray. I pray the Lord that I'll grow stronger. As I live from day to day,"_ Many toons began to slow dance on the middle of the dance floor, _"I've searched and I've searched but I couldn't find. No way on earth to gain peace of mind..."_

* * *

Hades and Persephone snuggled together lovingly, "Oh Hades, this is the sweetest date you givin' me." The Goddess of Life kissed her husband on the lips. The two started to make out.

"Anything for you, Seph." He kissed her once again.

Persephone giggled, "I'm going to powder my nose." She got up heading to the girl's restroom. The female goddess look over seeing Meme and Ashley eating the apple pie together.

"This is so tasty!" Ashley giggled chewing the pie, "Envy makes the best apple pie ever!"

Meme nodded having apple filling on her face, "Yup... mmmm.. pie!" She chewed her food. The two giggled girlishly together. Persephone smiled how close the sisters are. She remember her and Minthe would do things together before the naiad try to take away her Hades. Some friend she had! Good thing, Envy are friends.

* * *

Hades smoke his cigar, "Here's your order, Lord of the Underworld." His eyes wonder at Envy with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Envs." He saw the spaghetti and meatballs, "This looks good." He took a shot of his Skull Fuck drink. Envy continued to smile at him, "What?" He asked cluelessly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering you're gonna do for Persephone on her birthday." Envy said sitting down seeing Sin singing to Devil in Disguise and Stitch making his solo part. She glance over seeing Hades' mouth drop to the floor in shock. Envy covered her mouth in shock, "Oh no, did-did you forget?" Hades nodded slowly still in shock.

Hades couldn't believe it. He forgot his wife's birthday! How could he be so stupid? How could he forget? "When is it?" He asked hoping it's not tomorrow.

"It's this following Saturday." Envy said letting the God of the Underworld sigh in relief.

"Okay. This is good. I still have time. Maybe I can figure something out by then." Hades said rubbing his chin.

"Okie Dookie!" Envy said out loud, "Well, I got to head back to the party. Can you give this to her? I would do it personally but I'm busy right now."She handed him the invitation to the god. She hop out of the chair and went back to the kitchen.

Hades rub his chin once more, "Hmmm, I think I know what to do on her birthday!"

Persephone walk over seeing Hades putting a letter in his chiton. She arched her eyebrows seeing her husband taking a shot of his Skull Fuck drink, "Hey, sweet-flames."

"Sephy, back so soon?" Hades smirks letting his wife wrap around his arm.

"Huh uh." Persephone sat back down she saw Envy talking to Jessica Rabbit and Wendy Hook. "I wonder what's Envy talking about."

"Something about her new recipe." Hades smoke his cigar.

* * *

"So, we're invited for this sleepover?" Wendy Hook asked Envy looking at the invitation.

Jessica Rabbit bobbed her head reading the card, "Of course. I'm only invited sweet friends." Envy smiled happily.

Wendy smiled, "Then, we love to come. Right, Jessica?"

"Of course. I better have no man gawking at me. I'm sick of it."

"Don't worry." Envy giggled, "I gotta go to invite Esmeralda and the others."

"Please, don't tell me princesses are coming?" Wendy asked rubbing her temples. Like she need princesses telling her that marrying Captain Hook was a bad idea.

"Oh, don't worry. Only Disney Girls that are friends with Persephone only at the special sleepover but for the party it would be different." Envy said.

"Party?"

"Oh yeah, here you go!" Envy handed them a party invitation, "It's a surprise for Persephone. I want to throw her an early birthday cuz I know Hades will give her something nice."

"Hmph," Jessica Rabbit look at the invitation, "This looks fun."

"Of course. I already started planning. It's been a stressful week but I got it. I just need your guys help to..." Envy whispers in their ears.

"Oh that's easy!" Wendy said with a giggled.

Jessica Rabbit nodded, "Oh, of course, I can do that, honey."

"Great. Can you pass this around to the other girls for me I got work to do, please?" Envy asked. The two nodded.

"Finally I get to walk. My bottom was starting to numb from sitting down." Jessica said holding the invitations. The two got up and started handing invitations to what's on the list. Jessica went over to Esmeralda, "Here, hun. Open it when you get home." The gypsy girl nodded at the redheaded female.

Wendy went over to see Holli Would, "Here Holli. Open it when you get home."

Jessica went over to Aphrodite, "Open it when you get home." The pink-skinned goddess nodded.

* * *

"What on earth are those two doing?" Maleficent asked Cruella and Ursula.

"I don't know, Darh-ling!" Cruella said, "Just before Envy ask them to do something." They saw Jessica Rabbit handing an envelop to Rapunzel. While Wendy handed an envelop to Tiana and Giselle.

"Well, it's nothing bad." Ursula said eating her shrimp cocktail.

Maleficent hissed, "That's the point! What if it's a good heroes' special meeting?"

"Why would Envy want to do that?" Ursula asked, "Surely, you don't think she would do that. I think she's just hanging out with her friends."

"Yes, Darh-ling! It's all about being with close friends." Cruella said.

* * *

"Are you going over there?" Jessica Rabbit asked looking at the villainesses.

Wendy Hook giggled, "Yup, you have one too."

"Yes." Jessica Rabbit said, "Let's just get this over with. They only coming to the party, right?"

Wendy looks over at the invitations, "Yup! Only for girls the party, I think."

"Let's this over with." Jessica crosses her arms.

"Still mad that Holli Would was invited."

"Yes, doll. That doodle pulls my strings. Augh, she's so annoying." Jessica Rabbit crosses her arms, "Come on." The two went over to the villainesses' table.

"May I help you?" Maleficent asked.

Wendy Hook smiled, "Here you go. You are all invited to a party." Jessica handed to her, Cruella, Ursula, Grimhilde, Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Mother Gothel, Queen Narissa, Gaston's girls, and other girls.

"What is this?" Maleficent asked.

"A party." Jessica Rabbit replied.

Wendy corrected, "A pool party. It's girls only party!"

"I do love parties. Come now, Maleficent. It's not going to kill." Ursula said.

Maleficent sighs in defeat, "Fine!"

"Just don't open it till you get home." Wendy and Jessica quickly left, "Hmph, I think we're done. So, who was coming to the sleepover?"

"Well, Persephone's close friends; Me, you, Esmeralda, Aphrodite, Hermes-" Jessica cut her off, "Hermes?"

"Isn't he gay?" Wendy asked, "I guess that what makes him acceptable."

Jessica rubs her bottom lip, "I guess so. Who else?"

"Um... I think that's everyone. Envy seems to be close to her. I think Tiana and Rapunzel are in too." Wendy said wasn't quite sure who was invited to the sleepover.

"At least, we can get comfortable." Jessica Rabbit said, "Let's go back to our spot." The two rest on their spot feeling exhausted.

* * *

The villains look at the two girls, "So, what did you get?" Jafar asked Maleficent.

"Hmph, I have no idea." Maleficent look at the fine golden envelop, "I'm suppose to open it till I get home."

"I see." Jafar rub his twisted beard, "I'm assuming a party."

"Indeed." Maleficent replied putting the envelop on in her robes, "Can you stop asking me questions! Your getting annoying!"

Jafar went back to sit with the guys. "Still mad at you?" Clayton asked.

"Yes." Jafar said.

"Well, you can't blame her. With that Valentine's Day fiasco she oughta be mad." Scar said looking at his juicy steak.

Jafar sighs, "It wasn't my fault."

"Either way she's mad at you." Clayton said eating his steak as well using a fork and knife like a gentleman.

"Is everything alright?" The villains look over seeing Envy pushing the cart getting dirty plates from the table.

Scar responded, "Everything is a charming, Envy. I simply enjoy the steak."

"Yes, madam. You truly have a gift. Nothing like my mother can do." Clayton nodded.

Envy smiled, "I'm happy your enjoying you meals. Here is the ordered." Envy smiled giving them their orders.

Scar smiled, "I do enjoy a fresh Zebra." Seeing the rare Zebra on his plate.

"I hope enjoy. It's the freshies straight from Africa." Envy smiled she looks at Jafar, "What's wrong, Jafar?"

"Nothing, my dear. I was wondering what are you planning?"

"Oh it's only for girls, Jafar." Envy smiled happily, "It's something special for just us, girls."

Jafar smiled drinking his snake bite, "Very well. Can you give me a clue?"

"How about you ask your sister when you get home? Oh, and give this to AJ!" She handed him a bag filled with dessert, "I couldn't help but made more desserts as usual."

Jafar look in the bag, "You can eat some too. It won't kill you." Envy push the cart, "Well, see ya!"

Clayton chews on his roasted Kangaroo, "Mmm, such flavor," He drink his cold beer, "I'm amazed she doesn't receive a formal husband. Such a waste."

"The Zebra is rare and tendered to perfection." Scar said eating his meal.

Envy went over to Gaston's table, "Hello, everyone. Enjoying the meal?"

"Yes!" Gaston eats his fresh cook ribs, "If only I can marry you!" Lafuo nodded eating his ribs.

Envy giggled, "Yeah, such a shame." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, here's your next meal." She handed them their next meal. She went off to the heroes side.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" One of the toons yell at Aladdin for stealing his bread.

Aladdin growled, "Hey, I saw it first!"

Mortimer Mouse yelled having one arm around his girlfriend, Stella Weasel, "Hey, not cool. That's our freakin' bread!"

"Come on, Morty. Leave the hero alone we can get another piece." Stella Weasel said trying to calm down his boyfriend.

Envy shook her head, "Aladdin! How many times I have to tell stop taking people's freakin' BREAD?"

"About five hundred times." The street rat mumbled.

Envy crosses her arms, "Honestly! If you want more bread you could've ask. Your not poor. You're marry to a freakin' princess!"

Aladdin blushed from embarrassment, "Here you go," Envy gave Mortimer Mouse a fresh batch of bread, "It's on the House."

"Thank you, Envy." Steala sighed in relief. She taught her boyfriend would throw a nasty fit.

Envy put the last meal down in front of Jasmine, "Thank you, Envy."

"Your welcome. Control your husband for me." Envy said sweetly. She went back in her kitchen until she felt a big strong arm wrapping around her waist. The arm pull her in closely to the tall well-built male.

"Hello, Zeus." Envy sighs a bit annoyed.

Zeus grin at her, "Hello, Envy. Your looking lovely as ever." He let his hand touch her thighs.

Envy bite her bottom lip, "Can't you let go of me!"

"I would but you'll run off. Come on, Envy." Zeus hug her close to his chest.

Envy gagged at the god, "Your such a big baby. Where's your wife?"

Zeus groaned, "Do we have to bring her up? She is at Demeter's place. Now enough of her. It's about me and you."

"Cheesy flirtation." Envy mumbled crossing her arms.

Zeus rubs her thighs once more, "I love you."

"Echhh!" Envy snaps, "Let me go, Zeus! Your a slut."

"A slut!?"

"Yes, now let go of me!"

* * *

Hades blow a ring from his cigar. "Sweet-flames, look!" The Goddess of Life pointed over to the heroes side, "Zeus is holding Envy."

"Oy, that god!" Hades disappear in smoke to the other side.

He appear in front of his older brother. He grab Envy by her arms, "Yo, Zeus leave her alone! She's busy workin'!"

Zeus growled, "How about you get lost?"

"Pfft, your the one picking on my fan!" Hades growled letting Envy down next to him. The brunette hide behind the Lord of the Underworld, "No one mess with Team Hades!"

"Hahahaha! Fan?" Zeus laughs out loud, "Come on, little brother. She's just using you!"

"Using me?" Hades couldn't believe his brother.

Zeus smirks seeing Envy getting mad, "Yeah, you are Lord of the Underworld. She just wants to seduce you. Ruin your lame excuse you called a family." Hades skinned turn red. The God burst into red flames.

Envy growled, "Excuse me! You no good for nothing lame excuse for a god!" She kick Zeus in the shin in rage, "How dare you say such lies!?" The whole club pause seeing Envy raging over. Hades cool down seeing Envy fuming.

Hades stood stunned at the teenager, "OKay, babe. I thin-" Envy cut him off she took off her earring, "Hold my shit! I'm gonna teach this god a damn lesson!" She punch him in the balls, "You jerk!" Zeus yelp in pain.

"Oy, fangirls!" Hades said in front the toons with mouth-dropping, "What are you gonna do?"

Hercules and Aladdin came over trying to get Envy off of the God of the Universe, "You nothing but a big bully!" Envy yelled while the heroes pull her off. She had a few white hairs in her hand. Zeus frowned seeing Envy upset, "Damn... she's hot when she's mad. I like it." He thought.

Hercules carried Envy away from his father, "Calm down, Envy." He look over at Envy taking a few breathes.

"I'll take it from here, Jercules." Hades got Envy making the heroes shrug going back to their seats. Hades put her down were the Underworld was sitting.

Envy got her earrings still fuming, "That idiot. If I was immortal I'll chop his balls off and feed to Cerebus and then I'll cut off his fucking di-" Hades cut her off quickly, "Whoa! Whoa! Chill Envs! Yeah, Bolt boy is an idiot!"

Persephone giggled, "Don't worry about it. We're your friends."

Envy smiled softly making her anger go away, "You guys are very nice to me."

"No one mess with Team Hades." Hades smirks lighting his cigar.

Envy smiled, "Well, Team Hades rules!"

"You got that right." Hades said looking at the time.

Jason went over to the table, "ENVY! Are you alright? Did he touch you or anything?"

"I'm fine, Jason." Envy blushed looking over at the teenager male, "I just lost my cool."

Persephone smiled seeing the two blushing at each other. Jason sighs in relief, "Oh, that's good. I thought something bad happen."

"You don't have to worry about me, Jason." Envy shrugs trying hard not to blush brighter and let out a small smile.

Jason saw Envy's blush, "Tha-that's good?" He was in love at her blush.

"Huh?" Hades was lost at the teenager.

Persephone couldn't help but laugh, "Um.. Jason, you okay?" Envy asked looking at the teenager.

Jason nodded looking at her glossy brown eyes, "Huh uh, I'll get you some water..."

Hades arch his eyebrows, "What the tartarus is wrong with this yutz?"

Envy giggled seeing Jason quickly snapping back to reality, "I'm sorry! I was just daydreaming." Persephone giggled at the gawking Jason.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Oy, this yutz. Look long hair princess, get me two drinks. Give me a Skull Fuck and for my wifey, give her Pomtini!" He snaps his fingers.

Jason nodded, "Yes! I'll go do that." Envy smiled continued to blush.

"You two are acting strange?" Persephone smiled.

"Oh it's nothing! He's just nervous. I must go back to the kitchen. Thanks, Hades for my Zeus-issue." The female got up and went to the kitchen.

Mickey Mouse was on stage, "Alright folks! This is a fan video for Hercules." The crowd clap seeing Hercules smiling widely, "I hope you enjoy this." The mouse show the big screen. The video turn on showing the title, _"Hi, I'm Hercules! This is draw my life video!"_ The male voice said while a person drew pictures.

"Oy, a Hercules fan." Hades shook his head.

_"Well, it all started pretty bad. I lost my immortality! I couldn't live with my parents on Olympus!"_ The male sang showing a picture of a glowing baby, "_See the Dark God name Hades Lord of the __Underworld wanted me dead so I grow up to beat him up!" _Showing a sour Hades look.

"Hahaha!" The heroes laughs. Hades rolled his eyes.

_"So the Fates told him that he would be ruler but I would stop him. He thought he could stop the prophecy! So, he ask his imps to give me a potion that made me mortal!" _The picture show the imps capturing baby Hercules who was crying, "_The imps force me to drink that potion! Sadly, they would kill me once I became mortal. On a cold night two mortals save me. The imps drop the bottle which cause me not to drink the last drop..."_

"This song is catchy." Alice said into the beat.

_"Good thing I had my godly powers to stop them."_ Shows baby Hercules beating up the imps who turned to snakes, "_But, I was force to live on the mortal land. My parents were sad that their baby boy couldn't come back on Olympus. Hades thought I was dead because the imps lied!" _Shows the two mortal foster parents taking care of Hercules, "_I'm the boy who lived! I'm the boy who lived! I know what a life it's been!"_

_"Then, my evil uncle started planning cruel things to become ruler!" _Showing Hercules turning to a teenager, "_I grow up to be a clumsy, loser teenager. I didn't fit in with the mortals because of my strength. I got to meet my father's temple, Zeus. I look up to the large model and he appear saying, "I am your father. You are my son!" I realized to be with my true parents I have to be a hero! I am the boy who lived! I am the boy who lived!"_

_"My father told me to meet Phil. I went on my new pet Pegasus we fly through the sky finding my coach." _Showing Hercules on top of Pegasus flying through the sky, "_I got to meet Phil. He agreed after my father's smite. He trained me to be a hero!" _Showing a grown Hercules with muscles, "_Then, I became a hero to save people. My uncle would not give up. He keep throwing monsters at me!" Showing Hercules tired of fighting monsters, "I got to meet the girl of my dream!" _Showing Meg rolling her eyes at the demigod, "_The bad news was she's a slave to Hades. She sold her soul to him. When I found out she broke my heart. My evil uncle release the Titans." Showing Hades releasing the Titans, "I decide to fight the titans without my demigod powers because I save the love of my life."_

Showing Hercules making a deal with Hades, "_I almost die with one of the titans. Until, my love sacrifice with herself to save me." _The drawing shows Meg saving Hercules, "_I fought through the end. I lost my true love. She was so much braver then me! But, I did what I could. I stood up for the good and fullfill the __prophecy!" _Another picture showing Hercules defeating all the titans and helping Zeus._  
_

_"I decided to save Meg with my soul. So, I made a deal with Hades if I could save her from the river of Styx before I run out of time. I jump in trying to save her." _Showing Hercules swimming down the river trying to get the soul, "_But, what the Lord of the Dead didn't know. I did something truly heroic. So, that made me a god! I came out of the river with my immortality! My uncle was raging at the idea I punch him to the river!" _Showing Hercules all god like, "_I save my future wife. I turn down immortality to be with her!" _Showing Hercules and Meg with happy smiled with wedding bells.

"_Then, I marry her. I think we make an excellent team! We raised our son. Now I look back at those years with a smile but also filled tears. Though, I'm sure the future will bring something new. A new evil for my heroic son! Crazy new adventure! I'm part of History to all Greeks! Causing I'm the DemiGOD who lived! I'm the demigod who live! I know what a life it's been! (What a live it's been!) I'm the HERO WHO LIVED!" _Showing Hercules with a gold medal on top of him said with large letter, "HERO!"_  
_

_Then, the camera show the two people who did this they wore black, "Hello, this is Jason! Hope you enjoy this video." Jason said. Envy nodded holding the markers she was using, "It was a lot of work singing."_

_The scene move to Envy drawing, "I love how you drew Hades mad."_

_"I was trying to make him very mad." Envy comment. Then the video ended._

* * *

Hercules clapped at the video, "Hey, that was great, Jason!" The demi-god patted Jason on the back.

"Yeah. Me and Envy were working on it for a bit. Took awhile to find the right beat."

"Well, it's awesome." Hercules smiled hugging his wife. Meg giggled at her husband arms wrapping around his waist.

Hades on the other hand rub his head, "Oy, did they have to draw that. Now Zeus will talk about the Titan thing again. Oy!"

"Don't worry, Hades." Persephone said, "Envy did that for the fans."

"Hmph, she should make one of me!" Hades said.

* * *

The two Underworld Couple went back home after the club. Persephone put on her nightie, "That was fun."

"Of course, babe. Ever since the realies came everything became better!" Hades snaps his finger changing to his night chiton.

Persephone smiled seeing her husband sitting on their king size bed, "Yeah." She was brushing her long blond hair.

Hades look at his chiton that had the envelop, "Oh, hey babe! Envy wanted me to give this to ya!"

Persephone went over opening the lovely black envelop with a skull stamp, "Cute." She pull out a card, "To Persephone." She open the card, "Dear, Goddess of Life! I invite you to a three day sleep over! There will be food, drinks, party games! Ask Hades if you could go since I have no idea if your busy with him. The sleep over starts this Friday night! PLease, pretty please come! Your friend, Envy Rivera!" She looks at her husband with a smile on his face.

"What, Seph?"

"Should I go?"

"Of course, you can!" Hades said out loud, "You have your own rights! I'll be fine! You go and have fun with your friend!"

"Alright then. I'll be back for my birthday!" Persephone kissed her husband, "I'm feeling very excited maybe you can calm me down."

"MMM, Sure thing!" Hades pull over the sheet leaving the goddess squealing.

* * *

The Goddess of Life started packing her things, "You got everything?" Hades asked.

"Yup!" Persephone look at her stuff, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course, Sephykins." Hades kissed her on the lips.

"Mom?" A boyish voice went through the couple's ears. They saw their first child, Thanatos. He look at his mother seeing the luggage ready, "Where are you going?"

Persephone sighs, "Thanny, sweet flames! Mommy is going to Envy's house."

"CAN I COME?" His eyes widen at the thought of his crush, "PLease!"

"No can do, brat! Your mom needs some alone time with her friend." Hades said.

Thanatos frowned, "That's not fair! I want to see Envy!"

"Thanatos! You saw her every weekend!" Persephone said in a firm voice, "She babysits you every time she have the chance!"

Thanatos crosses his arms and gave a big pout, "No fair! I wanna be with Envy."

Hades growled, "Look, brat. Your not going and that's that!" Thanatos started to cry out loud screaming, "Not fair! It's not fair!"

Persephone sighed, "Are you sure-" Hades scoffed, "Babe, I can handle him. You go to the sleepover. Remember to call me and here." He gave her the Underworld black card.

"Hades, I do-" Hades smirks and kiss her on lips, "Babe, I trust you." Persephone smiled kissing him back.

"Bye, sweetflames!" She kissed her son on the cheek, "Be good, Thanny. Mommy loves you." Thanatos was still scowling.

Before Persephone disappear into white orbs Hades scowled at their son, "When your mother says bye you say bye back!" She giggled hearing Thanatos whining at his father.

* * *

Persephone got to the front of Envy's home she look at her card once more, "Seems about right." She made sure she had the right address. The pale goddess knock on the cherry wooden door.

"_Coming!_" Envy sang over the door. She swings the door open seeing the Goddess of Life, "Hi, Seph! Come in." Envy let the goddess into her house. "I didn't know you'll be coming early! I could've clean the place a bit earlier." The living room was clean enough to the goddess.

"Its clean."

Envy giggled, "I'm done now. You can put your bags in my room," She open her room showing how bright it was, "I'll go start making dinner. Do you like seafood?"

"I love seafood. In fact, I could anything to tell you the truth." Persephone put her luggage next to Envy's bed, "Ever since I was little my mother feed me all types of food. She almost made me look like her."

Envy went in her closet to take out her apron, "Hehehe, I think you might hate me then! I made some of my friends gain weight from my cooking."

"Hmph, my mother is one of those. Also, Hades' mother is like that too. She loves feeding my Hades all the time." Persephone laughs, she lay down on the soft Queen size bed, "It's a bit big for you. Don't you think?"

"Hmph, I use to have a twin size bed." Envy tied her long messy hair into a high ponytail, "but when my cousins or friends come over they like sleeping next to me. I remember one time me, Tammy, Ruth, Bellini, Sarah, Maria, and Bambi tried to sleep together on my tiny bed. Hurt my back for awhile."

Persephone laughs, "I remember when me and Minthe would have sleepovers." Envy sat down with a smile, "We use to tell scary stories. Talk about Hades. Oh and talk about gossip."

"You two were the best of friends." Envy smiled seeing the goddess.

"Ye-ah!" Persephone pouted, "We did have fun. She was one of my best friends until she got mad over me and Hades."

Envy nodded, "Then, she wasn't a true best friend." She patted Persephone's shoulder, "Besides, we do a lot of fun stuff! Oh but first where you like to sleep!"

"Um-" Before Persephone could have said anything Envy pull her arm and show around of her house, "I have one Master bedroom, that's my mom's room. Three guest room which are takin' by my cousin Andrea, Sammie, and Earl. Then, there's my room! Then we have," She pulled over to show the back of the second house, "Persephone eyes widen at the small house, "This use to be a shed but my mom and aunt Screama rebuilt it to a small house. It has two rooms which I'm assuming Screama is using them both. One for potions and the other for sleep."Envy show her the rooms and small kitchen.

The two head back to the larger house, "Wow, you have two houses."

"Well, most people buy like three and use it for rent but, my mother did that once. Cops," Envy let Persephone sit down on chair and give her a glass full of cold ice tea, "came over and started to look through the tiny house because they thought there was weird. How rude!? Racists jerks." Envy took out a couple of frozen lobster.

Persephone snaps her figure assuming what happens next, "I'm assuming your mother was piss off."

Envy snorted, "Huh uh! She was beyond piss off."

Persephone took a sip off her glass of ice tea, "Wow!" She felt the intense way of alcohol, "Oh my! Is this Long Island Ice Tea?" Envy was humming a tune while pouring water into a pot.

"What!" ENvy look at the goddess innocently, "You think it was mio?"

"Your the only one here."

"Yeah." Envy chuckled, "It was totally me. I think since your staying here. We should have some extreme girl fun. That means no boring child like sleepover. It's more adult girl time!" She pull out her secret stash of liquor from a cabinet.

Persephone stood amazed, "What?" Envy pouted innocently, "A girl have to keep in-check. Most of these I didn't buy. Jose would come over giving me gifts when I make him tamales." She put the liquor back in her cabinet.

"Well, hun. By the time the sleepover is over I think some of your liquor will disappear." Persephone drink her Long Island Ice Tea.

Envy giggled, "That's my plan. I'm making boiled Lobster, salad, yellow rice, and yummy salmon." She got all her ingredients ready on the counter.

"Let me help." The Goddess of Life use her hips to push her friend from aside.

"But, Pere-"The Goddess of Life cut her off, "Just because I'm a goddess and wife to the Lord of the Dead doesn't mean I'm like a flower! I can cook too!"

"No, it's just.." Envy took out the bucher's knife, "You need this to cut the salmon."

Persephone smiled taking the knife, "So, I'll cut the salmon and vegetables. You will make the lobster and rice."

"Yes, ma'am." Envy use a southern accent.

THe two started to cook on their own pace. "Do you like Lady Gaga?" Envy asked putting her iPod connecting to the stereo.

"I love her!" Persephone said cutting up some carrots.

"Good. I'm her Little Monster fan." Envy giggled putting on the music. "You know, Seph. As much we did. I really don't know a lot of things about you."

Persephone smiled, "Really? I thought you were my fan."

"Yes, but on Greek Mythology! I don't know nothing else." Envy pouted for a bit, "We're friends and I want us to get to know more about each other."

"Don't worry! We got the whole three days!" Persephone said, she look at the plate full of meals.

Envy took out watermelon, "I hope you'll like dessert!" She started to cut the pieces of the watermelon and made little roses.

Persephone hold the rose watermelon, "Pretty artist. Don't you think we're making a lot of food?" She saw the giant pot filled with yellow rice with lentos and the lobsters boiling in the pot. She look over at the salad and salmon she chopped. That is too much.

"Don't worry about it." Envy hummed, smoke the salmon with whiskey, "This is a very special occasions!" Then, the door bell rang Envy giggled, "Can you get that for me, Seph?"

"Sure," The Goddess of Life went over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's us!" A group of girls sang. Persephone open the door to her surprise seeing Esmeralda, Wendy, Jessica, Aphrodite, and Hermes, "OMF!"

Envy giggled, "I invite them to the sleepover. This would be a very special gift for you, Seph! Come in, guys. Dinner is almost done."

The girls walk into the living room, "Hey, babe! This house isn't too shabby!" Hermes said flying over, he sniff the air, "Do I smell lobster?"

The girls sniffs the aroma in the air, "I smell smoke salmon with a hint of hickory wood and whiskey, right?" Wendy asked. The girls stood stun at Wendy's question.

Envy smiled putting their bags in her room, "Right. Looks like someone knows their seafood."

"When you live in Neverland. You tend to only eat seafood." Wendy said with a smile.

Aphrodite sat on the couch, "Ah! Finally, some girl time. Taking care of Eris really takin' it's toll. I swear my beauty was fading." The pink-skinned goddess smiled seeing the lovely glass coffee table.

Envy got a tray full of glass filled with "ice tea", "Esmeralda, Maria wanted to know how you do clothes. She wants her baby girl to try it." The girls got their glass of ice tea and took sips.

"Oh my is this..." Wendy took another sip of her drink, "It is Long Island Ice Tea? How did you?"

Envy giggled, "I don't plan this to be a child sleepover. We are old enough to have a little fun." She took the tray and went back to the kitchen.

Jessica Rabbit sips her drink, "I love how she added two shots in it."

Esmeralda sat down, "Now girls today is all about us having fun! So, I decided to bring a certain game." She took out the game Taboo.

"I heard this game breaks friendships." Hermes went over to see the cover clearly.

"I play this before with the princess." Jessica said looking at her painted red nails, "Let's just say they were mad at each other for a while."

"Well, let's play!" Aphrodite said out loud.

* * *

Envy was still in the kitchen stirring her yellow rice and checking her smoke salmon. She hummed to the tune hearing the other females enjoying their time. "You seem to be pretty happy?" Hearing a dark male voice.

"Of course. Persephone is enjoying herself." Envy said continue to stir the rice around, "I thought you weren't going to be here Nigel."

Nigel smirks, "I wanted to see how were you doing. I'll be in Sin's home for a bit. I like watching her sing to herself when she's bored."

"You stalker." Envy said setting up the plates.

Nigel coughed, "Hmph. I enjoy watching her. Reminds me of Maleficent."

"How lovely!" Envy giggled, "Anyway, I'm fine. See!"

Nigel went over seeing Envy's face, "I can tell. Usually, you seem depress and alone."

"Because, I was alone." Envy spoke softly rubbing her hands, "That night with Jason... was.." She stood quiet not letting any feelings in.

Nigel nodded, "I understand. Try to enjoy yourself." He disappear into a black mist.

"Envy?" Persephone called out walking into the room, "Envy?"

Envy turns around holding plates filled with food, "Oh... yeah?"

"You were taking an awfully long time, hun." Persephone said looking at the plates.

Envy smiled she put food on the other plates, "I was making sure everything is ready."

Persephone smell the dinner, "It smells so good. Here let me help." She hold a tray with two plate full of food.

"Thanks." Envy said holding two plates in her hand. They went in the living room, "Hope you love dinner!" Envy handed the two plates to Esmeralda and Wendy. While Aphrodite and Jessica got theirs. Envy went over to get two more one for Hermes and Persephone.

Wendy started eating the lobster, "Mmm, this is delicious with butter." She put a spoonful of yellow rice into her mouth.

"Thanks. Persephone help me with the cooking."

"Me?" Persephone scoffed, "I only chop what you told me took."

"No, you help me." Envy smiled eating her salad.

Jessica took a mouthful of salad in her mouth, "This is delicious. What is it?"

"Well, it's Cesar's salad." Envy said eating her plate.

Hermes snap his fingers, "Oh babe, I almost forgot!" He look through his pouch and took out two boxes of chocolate and golden roses, "From the Z-man. He felt sorry for what he said the other time and ask for forgiveness." Envy frowned at the boxes full of chocolate and roses.

Envy decided to take the boxes of chocolates and roses, "Augh! Aphrodite, can you stop him?"

"I can't stop love, hun. Once my son shoots arrows at anyone the effect lasted as long as Zeus wants to end it." Aphrodite took a sip on her drink.

Envy sighs, "He could at least find someone almost like me. It's so annoying and I think my friend, Tammy is sick of chocolate by now."

Hermes fly by, "Babe, your lucky you didn't get that big stuff of teddy bear, again."

"Uhhh!" Envy sighs in relief, "Thank Gods! I have no room for teddy bears. I don't even like teddy bears I like cute adorable plashes with cuteness around!" She put the Golden Roses in a vase, "My mom will be piss when she sees this."

Aphrodite smiled in amusement, "They are just flowers."

"Yeah, special flowers." Persephone said touching the roses, "These live by love and care."

"No wonder when my mom is around they die at the spot." Envy found it amusing, "I can forgive but it's just the flirting is creeping me out. I do not want to have sex with Zeus."

Wendy chew on her smoke salmon, "You should stand your ground. I did that with Hook when I first met after I turn sixteen."

"Your still sixteen." Jessica Rabbit said eating her salmon.

Envy asked, "So, what happen?"

"We had sex." Wendy frowned at the way it was suppose to go.

Envy made a face, "Maybe you should have something creepy on you!" Hermes said eating his yellow rice.

Esmeralda nodded, "Or you could spit on him. I did that with Frollo."

"But, wait-" Wendy pause for a moment, "Didn't he let you choose to sleep with him or burn to death."

"Well..." Esmeralda thought for a moment, "Yeah, but that was an answer and he took it."

Envy groaned, "I know I'm sounding childish now but this GOD is a complete idiot and he frightens me."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Complete opposite of Hera!"

"You are correct, babe!" Hermes took a sip on his drink.

Persephone nodded, "Yeah, Hera on the other hand is completely in love with him."

"I'm feel sorry for her." Envy pouted, "Her husband keeps cheating on it's sad."

"Babe," Hermes fly next to the brunette, "Zeus is one of those who would not stop!"

Esmeralda nodded while eating her lobster, "I heard he was flirting with Meg when Hercules married her."

"Hehehe, Meg must've been disgusted." Envy stood amused while taking a full spoon of yellow rice.

"I just heard from someone." Esmeralda said.

Wendy chew on her salad, "I heard that too. Also, how Hercules cheated on Meg with another."

"NO!" Esmeralda and Jessica stood shock, "I don't believe you!" Esmeralda said out loud.

Hermes shrugs, "I would not be surprise he is the son of Zeus."

Envy giggled watching the girls laughing and giggling at gossips they talk about. Persephone put her head on Envy shoulder yawning a bit, "You tired?"

"Yes. Just a bit." Persephone answered to Envy.

Envy smiled, "Ah! I can make coffee." She took out her cell phone seeing a text from her mother.

Persephone stood up full from her dinner, "Augh! I'm stuff." Wendy lay on the couch.

"I know I think I gained." Aphrodite touches her waist, "Augh, I remember when I pregnant with Eris. I gain about seven."

Wendy finished her drink, "I didn't gain or get any stretch marks."

"Lucky." Esmeralda commented.

Jessica Rabbit stood amused, "Looks like me, Envy and Hermes are the only ones without kids."

Envy giggled, "Children would be nice to have." She look at her cup full of ice tea, "but I'm too young right now!" The girls giggled at her reaction. They talked about the latest gossip around. Jessica sang a few songs with Wendy. They spent hours of playing games and reading magazine.

Envy got up, "Okay, guys. Tomorrow we are going to the mall and I just wanted to know where you wanna go to shop!" She hold out the map of the mall.

"A realie mall!" Wendy clapped her hands in joy, "I never visited a realie mall before. Sounds exciting!" She look over at the map.

Aphrodite looks at the shops, "I like the sound of Victoria Secret!"

"Sells bras and panties." Envy said, "Very comfortable."

Jessica Rabbit sees the shops, "I think it would be fun to go to all the shops."

"We will. I just want you guys to go to the shops you really want compare to all."

"Where do you go?" Persephone asked.

"Oh, I go to Torrid Plus Size." Envy said proudly, "I'm not model thin."

"PLus size is for curvy women, right?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes. Also, for chubby women like me." Envy giggled, hold out her note pad, "So, Victoria's Secret is one place. What's the other?" The girls started saying a few stores they wanted to visit. later, each one took turns taking a shower. Envy pulled out the bed from the couch letting the girls; Esmeralda, Wendy, and Jessica sleep on the bed. She also took out an air mattress for Hermes. Envy decided to let Aphrodite and Persephone share her bed.

Envy giggled seeing the two goddess on her bed, "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Not at all. I've done this in a few sleepovers." Aphrodite said fixing her pink nightie.

Persephone giggled scooting over to the right side of the bed, "I think you should sleep in the middle."

Envy giggled, "Okay, it get cold at night so make sure you have enough quilts around you. Last time, I share a bed with Tamar and Sin they were shoving their feet underneath me."

Aphrodite burst into giggles, "I highly doubt I'll get cold from all of this." She touches the red large quilt.

Persephone's cherry lips turn to a smile, "Don't jinx it, Aphrodite. It's not like Olympus where it's sunny most of the time."

Envy brushes her hair leaving the door open, "If you guys need anything. Like anything at all ask me or feel free to get whatever you need. Oh, also- my mom might make loud nosies and make coffee since she tend to come home from work very tick off at times."

Wendy giggled fixing her light blue nightgown on, "You should wear something like this!" Jessica show her red sexy nightie with lace.

Wendy chuckled, "No. No. I'm fine" She was fine with her night gown covering everything in her body.

"But, hun!" Jessica continue, "It's just us gals and Hermes."

"Babe, I don't gawk at girls like my brothers." Hermes said hugging his teddy bear and put on his sleep mask.

Esmeralda laughs putting on her purple nightie on. The girls turn on the TV to see what's on, "I love this show!" Wendy look at the TV.

Jessica look at the TV, "You like C.S.I?"

"Yes." Wendy smiled looking at the TV guide, "I love watching anything that caught my interest."

"I like Teen Wolf." Esmeralda smiled.

Envy giggled seeing the girls getting along just fine. Her cell phone rang, "Hello?" She asked. Then, the phone hung up. She look confuse for a moment then shrugs. "Everyone ready for bed. Tomorrow we have a very busy day!"

"Yes!" They chimed.

"Okay, goodnight!" Envy smiled turning off the lights. She lay on the middle of the night.

"Night." The said going to bed.

* * *

The next morning Envy woke up feeling something going underneath her back. "AH!" Envy jumps off the bed. This was happening half of the night. She looks over seeing the two goddess waking up.

"I sleep like a baby." Aphrodite stretch while Persephone yawned.

Envy rubs her back, "Ow. You guys, put your feet underneath my back."

"You were so warm." Persephone say, "In the Underworld it's usually warm all the time."

Aphrodite got up fixing her nightie, "On Olympus it's mostly warm up there. It was super cold last night."

Envy continues to rub her back, "My poor back." She walk into the living room seeing the other sleeping. "Anyone wants coffee?"

Hermes yawned, "Babe, your mom was loud!"

"I told you." Envy giggled walking pass them.

Esmeralda mumbled, "She was cursing on the phone."

"Yeah, she does that. Sometimes she screams out loud in rage." Envy smiled into the kitchen, "Anyone wants coffee?"

"I want some!" Wendy said with her hair all messy.

Jessica yawned, "Mmm, coffee sounds nice."

Envy started to make coffee then her mother's room door open. Her mother walk out with her hair messy and wearing a long white nightgown, "Morning, mom!" She went over to kiss her mom on the cheek.

Her mother kiss her back on the cheek, "Morning, Envy." She mumbled a little grumpy.

Jessica Rabbit walks in seeing the mother, "Hello, Evelyn."

"Hello, Jessica." Evelyn mumbled going into the fridge.

"Long day at work." Jessica sat down.

"Yes. I have to deal with one of the buyers." Evelyn saw Envy pouring hot coffee in the cups, "Sweetie, makes my black."

"Okay, mama." Envy pour her mother a cup of black and strong cup of hot coffee.

Evelyn got her took her cup of coffee, "Mmm." Then, her mother's cell phone rings, "Hello?" Evelyn got holding her cup a coffee going back into her room.

Jessica saw Envy getting breakfast ready. "Your mom is very busy."

"Oh yes, she have to work soon." Envy said cracking some eggs open, "She goes on business trips too."

"Must be hard." Jessica said taking her cup of coffee.

Envy smiled, "At times but she does it for food and money."

"You must miss her."

"Yes." Envy answered cooking bacon and making waffles, "It's alright, though." After, a few minutes everyone was eating breakfast. Evelyn walk out wearing her business outfit talking on the phone.

"NO! I don't want her to start... Very well... NO! Like I said she was about to scam us! Don't you listen!" Evelyn kissed Envy on the cheek, "Bye, sweetie. Be good and be safe," Envy smiled kissing her mother on the cheek and handed her mother her breakfast in a bag, "No! I'm not talking to you! I was talking to my daughter! Look I'll be there.." Evelyn talk on the phone walking out of the house.

Wendy chew on her waffles, "Your mother is in a hurry."

"Business trouble." Envy said taking a bit of her waffles.

After breakfast all the girls and Hermes got ready to go to the mall. Jason drove up to the front of the house. He sighs, "I can't believe I agree to this." Sure, he promise his sisters to drop off Envy and her friends to the mall. But, he had to spend the whole day with Envy! Just when their friendship had some issues going on. He waited seeing the front of the house. Envy got out of the house first wearing a black V-shirt with a Kirby picture on the front. She wore blue jeans and old sneakers. Jason smirks seeing Envy dressing her usual style. He likes it. Then, Persephone and Aphrodite got out wearing tight t-shirts with blue jeans and boots. Peresphone wore a white t-shirt with red edges with blue jeans and black boots. While Aphrodite wore a green blue tight shirt with blue jeans and red boots. Then, Esmeralda walk out wearing a white t-shirt with jean ripped shorts with fish net leggings and red flats. Wendy wore a lovely light blue sundress with black flats. While Jessica wore a pink shirt showing her belly button and jeans that show off her ankles wearing red flats. Hermes flew out wearing yellow shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans with red and white sneakers. Jason beep making the car horned. Envy turned around with a big smile on her face waving at Jason.

"Come on, gals!" Envy giggled heading toward the car. They walk toward the car except for Hermes, who fly over the car.

Jason open the car door, "Hey, having a nice day?" He saw Envy sitting in the front with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" The girls and Hermes got in the car.

Envy giggled seeing Jason's black eyes, "So, which mall were going to?"

"Burbank mall is a great one." Envy said, Jason saw her cleavage. He swallowed very hard to control himself.

"Yeah, I went there. It's cool." Jason said starting to drive.

Persephone saw at the two acting awkward with each other, "You know, I have of this band One Direction." Wendy said.

"Oh, honey!" Jessica shook her head, "That band have bad talent."

"They're alright. I prefer the Backstreet Boys and Nsync." Esmeralda said looking out the window.

Wendy nodded, "Yes. I really do love the Backstreet Boys."

Envy giggled, "I do too. One Direction is okay. I only have two songs of them."

Aphrodite watch at the two future lovers, "Yes, they are okay."

"You know, I really enjoy Michael Jackson!" Persephone added.

"Yes, Babe!" Hermes agreed to her, "That King of Pop is amazing!"

Envy and Jason agreed, "Oh I love Billie Jean!" Envy said.

Jason smiled seeing Envy putting on the radio, "I love Thriller."

"Oh yes!" Envy smiled seeing Envy's handsome smile. Aphrodite hummed seeing the two smiling at each other. Jason drove his car all the way to Burbank Mall.

When they got at the mall. Wendy gawked at the large mall. They couldn't believe how big it was. They started to go around the shops. Jason followed Envy most of the time. "Hey, girl!" One man chuckled with a group of his friend, "Wanna hang!" Envy ignore them while they continued to tease her. Until Jason stop them with a terrible threat, "Stop it or else I'll bust your head."

"Chill man." One of the guys said taking a step back. Jason growled and the guys went off running.

Envy blushed seeing Jason's protective side, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jason commented. They walk to together seeing the girls and Hermes having a good time. Persephone look over seeing Envy and Jason walking close together.

"Those two seem to get pretty close." The Goddess of Life smiled.

"They do look cute together." Aphrodite smiled seeing Victoria Secret.

They walk in Victoria Secret seeing the colors of pink and many females getting bras. Jason was a bit uncomfortable going in this shop. Not because it's girly and full of females but Envy was looking at the lingerie bras and panties. He couldn't help but stand next to her seeing what she's looking at. The brunette female look at one yellow lingerie bra with flower patterns around she took it to look over, "Hmmm." The tag show the size "34A." She is clearly a 36C cup looking for her bra size she glance over at Jason looking at the bras.

"How about this one?" Envy hold out the yellow bra showing it to Jason.

Jason glance over seeing the bra on top of Envy's breasts, "It's nice." He look away blushing bright red.

Envy giggled seeing Jason's awkward reaction, "You don't have to stand here. You can anywhere you want." Envy said.

Jason smiled, "Nah, I like hanging with you. How about you get this?" Envy saw Jason holding a yellow lingerie panty.

Envy giggles, "I didn't know you want me to wear that."

"No. I was just wondering if you would want to match with the bra." Jason continues to blush.

Envy let out another burst of giggles, "You're right. But, these are not for me." She put the bra back with a sigh. Why must she be so worried about her looks?

"You'll look great. Besides, who would see you wearing that?"

"My mom would wonder." Envy continued, "Besides, the point of lingerie is to be taken off. I highly doubt I ever will have someone to be with." She was getting upset by this topic, "I'ma go to the bathroom. Can you tell them that?" She walk out to clear out her head.

Jason knew her feelings toward all this. She probably thinks after the event they had. She'll never find someone she wants. He quickly grab the yellow bra and panty... he saw the yellow thong and hesitated for a moment. "She'll look very hot with this on." He thought for a moment. He took it and went over to Persephone.

The Goddess of Life was looking at a black lingerie bra with a white bow on the middle. She check the mirror to see how it'll look on her. "Hmm," She check to see it from the side.

Jason got up to her, "Hey, Persephone- Whoa!" He look away he remember the number one rule about looking at Hades' wife is to look DOWN!

"Chillax, Jason!" Persephone rolled her eyes, "Your not gonna get smite by my sweetflames."

"You don't know that! He could come out here and burn me to a crisp!"

Persephone sighs putting the lingerie bra and panties in the basket, "Okay, whatta ya want?"

"Oh, here." Jason hold out the yellow bra, panties, thong to the Goddess, "Envy wanted these. I got the money for it. Here. Can you buy this for m- errr.. her?"

"Yeah." She hold the lingerie in her basket, "I never knew she wears lingerie."

"Well, she's a bit shy over it. Can you give it to her tonight?" Jason asked.

Persephone nodded, "I can do that. Envy will look adorable in this. Maybe she'll have certain boy over."

Jason heart stop for a moment, "Um.. I like it if Envy just wear it to feel beautiful."

"I see." Persephone saw Jason's jealous.

Jason smiled, "Thanks. Once your done Envy and me will be waiting outside."

"Okay.

Jason walk out seeing Envy sitting on a bench by herself, "You know, you shouldn't say anything negative about yourself. You are perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you." Envy's brown eyes gloss when she smiles showing her braces.

Jason sat next to her placing his hand on her knee, "You have a wonderful personality."

"Thanks." Envy grab Jason's hand letting her hand rest on his, "I'm just self conscious that's all. I have wore lingerie before from birthday gifts."

Jason eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah, I only wore it to see how I look. I keep in safe under my bed so my mom won't find them." Envy giggles seeing Jason's black eyes.

The tall teenager could help but picture Envy wearing that yellow lingerie laying on his bed. "Good God! Stop thinking of those things." He thought. "Hey, Envy."

"Hmm?" She looks at him.

Jason gulped, "I gotta tell you something. I been wanting to tell you this for a while but I didn't know if I was ready too. I been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Envy, I-" Esmeralda came out of the store, "There you guys are!" She paused seeing Jason holding Envy's hands, "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-NO!" Jason pulled away getting up, "We were just talking."

Envy stood confused but she got up agreeing with the male teenager. They follow the gypsy woman back to the group. Hermes hold bags for Aphrodite, "Wow, that store is almost as good as mine!"

Persephone hold out a couple of bags, "Good thing I buy some that are on sales. My sweetflames hate spending money."

"I find it funny how he gave you the black Underworld card and yet he hates spending money?" Hermes said holding the bags. Envy and Jason help the Messenger God with the bags.

"What's that?" Esmeralda look at the store called Spencer's.

"Oh that's a store where they sell hates and sex toys." Envy said with a blush on her face.

The girls look at her in surprise, "Sex toys?" Aphrodite asked making sure she heard right.

Envy nodded, "They sell stuff like that and other sex stuff." The girls were curious so they decided to go in. Envy walk behind Jason. They look around and saw the end part of the shop. Jason blushed seeing Envy looking at S and M outfits. "Wow." Aphrodite saw birthday cards with naked guys. Wendy and Esmeralda were looking at the adult toys while Jessica saw the outfits.

"This stuff is wow!" Persephone saw the sexy black leather outfits. Her husband would love this.

Envy saw Jason standing next to her, "Like the stuff?" He asked.

"It's... kinky." Envy replied looking at the stuff.

Jason saw a couple looking at the toys, "You should try that." The male whispered at his girlfriend. Jason glances over at Envy who was also hearing everything the couples were saying. Jason protectively wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's go to the other side." He said to her.

Envy blushed a little red when they head toward the Goddess of Life. "How does this look on me?" Persephone asked seeing Jason looking at a different direction.

"You'll look sexy in that." Envy commented.

Persephone smiled in approval and decided to buy the outfit. Envy and Jason went over to the safe side of the story. "I'm surprised they didn't ask us."

"I highly doubt they would do that." Envy blushed, "They probably think you have someone else, too."

Jason burst out laughing, "Come on. You don't think half of these people see us as a couple?"

"Truth be told yes."

"Alright." Jason grab her hand and went over a random couple, "Excuse me. I just wanted to ask you a question. Do we look like a couple?"

"Yeah!" The male answered, "Aren't you two dating?"

"No. We are just friends." Envy said.

The female pouted, "It's a shame you two look cute together." The couple walk away.

Jason look at Envy's expression, "Told you."

"We-ell," Envy let out a smile, "Jason, your handsome looking and I'm average. I-" Jason scoffed, "PLease, even ugly bitches get dicks. Don't start saying bad things about yourself."

Envy couldn't help but kiss Jason on the cheek, "What was that for?" Jason asked placing his hand on the cheek that was kiss.

"A thank you." Envy smiled. She saw Persephone paying her outfit and went over to them.

"I see you two are lonely here." Persephone smiled happily.

Jason went to the other side of the room feeling awkward. "I swear he thinks I have some sort of disease." Persephone huffed.

Envy said, "He thinks Hades will pop out and kill him."

"Hades isn't like that- well, when yeah but he already is cool with him." Persephone said looking at Envy, "How about me and you go to Forever 21. I need some new dresses."

"Okay!" Envy took Persephone to the store across.

Persephone looks over the shirts, "I really think this will be cute on you." Envy said holding out a black shirt.

Persephone hold it out looking at the outfit, "Oh yes. This looks nice."

"I know those will look great with these jeans and sweater." She hold out a grey sweater and tan jeans.

"If only I have glasses and a scarf." Persephone joked, "Next thing I'm a hipster."

"You'll look great!" Envy commented, "How about some black boots?"

The two girls were giggling looking around clothes. Persephone would put on some clothes she like to see it'll look nice. Envy would clap at the outfits. The Goddess of Life bough a couple of outfits to wear for spring and a few for the Underworld. "I love how pastel colors are in!" The pale Goddess of Life said.

"Oh yes!" Envy smiled, "Also floral print tights if you."

"Pfft, I'm not going too far. My mother would want me to dress up even brighter colors." Persephone half rolled her eyes while she pay the outfits with the card.

Envy smiled holding her bags, "I'm just saying what is new. Do you want to check out bags or purses?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Persephone got everything and the two went into the store passing by their group of friends.

"We're going to check out the purses and bags?" Envy called out. Persephone went inside JCPenny's shop to look around the shop.

"This one is cute!" Envy hold out a purse with floral printing on it with brown leather underneath.

Persephone looks at the bags, "I really do like purses and bags but.. I barely use them."

"Maybe you should try something like this!" Envy hold out a black purse with white flowers around.

"How about this one?" Persephone hold out a bag with black and grey colors around with light pastel blue, pink, and green.

"That one is very cute." Envy said looking at the bag, "Oh they have one in white. I think I'll buy this one."

"Great. Now we can be twinezz."Persephone giggles going to pay for her new bag, "Oh look make-up. I need new lipstick!" Envy giggled following the goddess.

Envy saw the colors of lipstick, "I need a red cherry one." Persephone pouted.

"How about other lipstick? You'll look great with this pink lipstick and these all natural eyeshadows." Envy put the lipstick fluid on her hand to see the pink.

Persephone saw Envy putting the lipstick color on her lips, "How does it look?" She asked.

Envy smile, "You look nice. Or you still want red?"

"Red. I think I look good with red." Persephone said looking at Envy. Envy nodded with a smile. The Goddess of Life look at the make-up and started to put pink lipstick on Envy, "I think you look cute with pink, hun."

Envy saw Persephone do her work, "I barely wear make-up. Usually, I make my own lip balm." THe brunette said.

"Don't worry about it, Envy. This is just for fun!" Persephone finish putting make-up on Envy, "You look adorable."

Envy giggled seeing herself from a mirror next to her. "I look cute." She said looking at the eyeshadow Persephone use.

"Hey, guys! We were looking-" Envy and Persephone turn around to see the group. Jason stood quiet for a moment looking at Envy. He likes it when she wears no make-up it made her special but with make-up she looks cute.

"Hi!" Envy smiled wiping off the lipstick and eyeshadow off, "Sorry. I'm not a big fan of wearing stuff on my face. Only lip gloss and a bit of eyeliner."

Aphrodite smirks holding her bags, "I think you look adorable, right Jason?"

Jason nodded, "Ye-yeah! Hey, who wants to walk around there shops out there too."

"Oh yes!" Envy clapped, "You'll love Cold Stone." The group went off to get Cold Stone. The group order their own ice cream. Persephone shared ice cream with Envy since she order a big cup by accident. The group walk around the stores outside. Persephone and Envy would wear funny hats they bought and they decided to go to Little Tokyo. Jason help the group to show them which restaurant was good. The group went into a photo booth and took funny photos. Hermes and Jason wore funny pink and blue girl wigs. Esmeralda got bangles and new see through scarf. Wendy and Jessica bought many outfits. Then, Envy was looking at a package.

"What's that?" The group look at Envy bought three packages.

Envy giggled, "I bought these easy to make easers and two Poppin Cookin. I can't wait to try it. I also bought some how to make lip balm and nail polishes." She hold out the bag she bought.

Jason look at the easer, "I think one of my gal friends made one of this she love Japanese stuff."

"I bought because it's cute food easers." Envy smiled happily, "I can't wait for us to try this. I also bought some things to make lipsticks."

"Lipstick, huh?" Jessica Rabbit smiled, "Usually, I buy sixty dollar lipstick."

"This stuff was less to my surprise." Envy smiled, "I can't wait to try this."

Jason smiled then saw a guy passing by Envy, "Hey, cuties are you single? How 'bout you? You must be pretty sad being with this chick!" The guy chuckled putting around his arm around Envy's shoulder. The tall man wore a business suit with his hair gel up. The group glare at the guy.

"How about you leave her alone!" Esmeralda hissed, putting her hand on her hips, "Cause I see your not a great looker yourself!"

Persephone pulled Envy close to her side, "Maybe you should jump off a cliff because your face is horrid!"

The guy glare at them, "Whatever. See yeah, bitches!"

"Excuse me!" That made Envy very mad, "I'm talking to you, YOU DOUCHEBAG!" The guy turn around glaring at Envy.

Envy got to the guy's face, "Yeah, I'm talking to you!" She notice a group of men back up the guy.

"HEy, is she bother you?" The men asked the guy.

"No. No. Let her talk. She'll apologize." The guy crosses his arms looking at Envy very serious express.

Envy chuckled, "Apologize? Bitch! You should be apologize, you faggot!" The group mouth's drop at Envy's swearing. Jason let out a loud chuckled standing next to her.

"Excuse me," The guy began in a serious, "Do you know who I am? You should resp-" Envy cut him off, "First off, You are Excuse! Second, bitch I never heard of your ass before! Third! RESPECT? HA! Didn't you mother tell you to respect others. If you want respect you gotta deserve it from people. Just because you might be a big doesn't mean people will respect. There is a thing called being a weak ass wis just cuz you got bodyguards! For your info I wouldn't respect your sorry ass if you keep disrespecting people!" Envy's eyes turned black for a moment letting her anger control her.

Jason and the group mouth's drop to the floor in shock. The male stood stun for a moment then he took out his hand, "Thank you. No one ever stood up to me like that before." Envy didn't expected that. She nodded calming down for a bit and shook his hand.

"Men!" The male said out loud, "Let's go." They walk away.

Envy let out a sigh, "I thought he was about to slap me or something."

"You were great." Jason kissed Envy on the forehead. She blushed bright red.

"Those two are getting very close," Wendy said putting on her new sunglasses.

Esmeralda snickered, "I know. THey should go out."

Jessica crosses her arms, "He is just scared to ask her. Look at that face. Just like how Roger ask me out when we first dated." She smiled seeing the two hugging each other.

Envy walk back to the group, "Babe, I like the way you talk to that man." Hermes flew by impress by his friend.

"I was getting piss the way he was talking to my friends." Envy pouted looking at the group, "It wasn't very nice."

"Hehehe," Persephone went over to hug Envy by the side, "you very caring."

"I've been told." She giggles. The group got home after couple of picture taking and a few places they went Envy decided to show them the beach. The group went to Long Beach and walk around seeing the waves. They took pictures at the lights and walk around by the stores.

"You know, Envy! This is the best days of my life!" Persephone said wrapping her arms around Envy as the two walk by. Jason walk next to Hermes.

"So?" Hermes flew next to Jason seeing the girls walking ahead, "You like, Envy?"

"What? No!" Jason saw Hermes raising his eyebrow in disapproval, "Alright, I do. It's just awkward now. We had an issue on Christmas Night at the House of Mouse. So, I'm just waiting until we are over our awkward moment."

Hermes smirks, "You better date her soon. I'm pretty sure the big Z-man would have found out about you liking her. He would use you to get her. You know, his master of disguising."

"I know. Just don't tell anyone not yet." Jason rub his neck, "I'm not ready. She's not ready. We're not ready."

"Alright, Jas! Whatever you say." Hermes said.

* * *

When they got back to Envy's house the group went around her seeing how she made lip balm. "Okay. Now we add a bit of lipstick." She chop a piece of her pink lipstick mixing with the other ingredients.

Esmeralda was doing the easers with Aphrodite, "This is so cute." The gypsy female smiled at her cake easer. Aphrodite made herself a small cute heart shape easer with strawberries on top.

Persephone, Jessica, and Wendy were trying the Poppin Cookin ramen and hamburger one. "Okay, I can't read japanese. Wendy, do you know?" Jessica asked.

"I can try." Wendy read in her time any stories from different culture and she did learn a few languages, "Well, here have pictures. Let's try that first."

Persephone saw Envy making the lip balms, "Ohhh, I like that red one!" THe singer said getting up to try it.

Envy saw how thick the color was on Jessica Rabbit's plump lips, "Do you like?"

"I love it. It made my lips a lot smoother." Jessica let her lips rub together feeling the texture.

Envy giggled, "Usually, crayon works to."

Aphrodite smiled, "Look at you all guru with make-up." She look at the lip balm and try it, "Ohh, that is smooth."

Wendy put the Poppin Cookin candy burger ready, "I got it!"

"I made the ramen. That taken forever!" Persephone sighs in relief, "I'm just surprise this is candy. It doesn't look like candy at all."

Envy went over to see the stuff, "Oh my gods! That's so cute." She hold the tiny burger.

"You should try it hun." Jessica said.

Envy gulped and took a bite out of it, "It has a weird texture. It taste like a sweet burger... ew." She let Wendy take the other half.

"Yeah. It's kinda nasty." Wendy cut a piece for Hermes.

Hermes took the piece, "Yuck! Babe, that's nasty."

Persephone and Aphrodite try the burger, "It's okay."

Esmeralda try the ramen soup, "This taste good. I like it." The group try the ramen and decided it was better then the hamburger one.

Jason look at his cell phone, "Envy, I'ma go."

"Oh, wait." She took out a bag with boxes with yesterday dinner, "I had leftovers. Give it to your family. Let me walk you out."

The two walk out in the front of the porch, "I really had a fun time. Thank you, so much for taking us to places." Envy took out some money for Jason, "Here. You must've wasted so much gas."

Jason hold the bag in one hand and the other push Envy's hand away, "No need. I like to help.

Envy smiled and kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you." Jason smiled he took her soft lips and kiss her on the lips. The two share an innocent kiss. Envy stood a little in shock after she felt Jason's lips. It was magical. They pull away still a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry." Jason said softly, "That was-" Envy place her hand on Jason mouth, "It's alright. I'll see you, tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jason kiss Envy's hand, "Goodnight. PLease, sleep well." He went in his car and drove off. Envy stood out there blushing while touching her lips. She turns around seeing the girls and Hermes looking at her.

"You guys were watching us?" She walk in blushing. She walk seeing the girls sitting on the couch whistling away.

"That was something." Aphrodite grinned at Envy.

Envy pouted, "I rather not talk about it. It was a mistake. Please, I beg all of you not to tell anyone." She went into her room for a moment.

"Usually, girls would giggle and talk about it." Esmeralda said.

"She is not like any other girl. I'ma talk to her." Persephone went inside Envy's room.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

Envy was looking at her stuff animal with a soft smile, "Nothing. I'm just confused. That's all."

"You like Jason, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I can't help myself. He's different compare to any guy I've seen before and what happen during the Christmas Night at the club."

"What did happen?"

Envy whispered into the Goddess of Life's ear, "APHRODITE!" The pale Goddess of Life walk out of the room seeing the Goddess of Love taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes?"

"Envy told me something about this event. Tell me, you didn't do something insane with any lust arrows." Persephone said putting her hand over her hips.

Aphrodite gulped, "Well, Cupid only had that control of that. Once the arrows are shoot to a couple the lust will stay after the sex." The pink skinned goddess rub her neck.

Envy blushed bright red, "Aphrodite, whatever your trying to do explain it to me at least. Envy is a sweet gal she can't have her heartbroken." The Goddess of Life whispered in the Goddess of Love's ear.

Envy stood their hoping they tell her what's going on. Persephone sighs after Aphrodite whispered everything in her ear. "Envy not to worry about a thing." Persephone said, "What happen between you and Jason will get better. Just don't over think it. You two are just going through a bumping friendship road."

Envy tilted her head in confusion but agree to it, "Oh-okay, if you say so."

The brunette sat on her bed brushing her hair until the Goddess of Life walk in holding a bag of Victoria Secret, "Lookie what I got for you?"

"Huh?" Envy asked.

Persephone hold out the bag, "Jason told me to get this for you. Since you want it?" Envy look through the bag to see the lingerie she was looking at before and blush to see a bonus.. a thong! She blushed bright red.

"Jason told you?" Envy finally asked

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh I just forgot." Envy lied, "Thank you for getting me this." She put the bag on the side of her bed.

The group spend the night talking until they decided to go to bed from the trip they had. Envy went to sleep through the whole night. Persephone decided to call her husband.

Hades: Hello? Seph, is that you.

Persephone: Heyy, sweetflames. How is my firecracker doin'?

HAdes: Nothin' babe. Just missing you.

Persephone: Awe. I miss you, too. I've been thinking about you the whole time.

Hades: Me too. Sephy, I can't wait when you get back home.

Persephone: Me too. Oh, I sort of bought a few things if you don't mind. Envy was showing the shops around and I went a bit crazy.

Hades: Don't worry about it. I trust ya. I'm glad your enjoying yourself. I want you to have fun.

Persephone smiled: Listen, babe. I gotta go. Everyone is fallen asleep alright. I wanted to check up on you, okay.

Hades: Kay, Sephy. I love you.

Persephone: I love you, too. Bye, love.

She blow a kiss through the phone and hung it up. She went back to her room and slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Okay.. shh. Everyone..shh. She'll wake up." Persephone heard noises and open her eyes slowly she saw Envy holding a stack of pancakes with a birthday candle on it and the group having big smiles on their faces, "What in the-" They shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"Aw, you guys. It's not even my birthday." Persephone smiled seeing her birthday breakfast in bed, "It's tomorrow."

"We know. It's just we wanted to celebrate it early before Hades takes you away to have you all to himself." Envy smiled sitting next to the goddess.

Persephone smiled, "Well, thank you. I love it. This is so cute." She took a piece of the blueberry pancakes in her mouth.

Envy smiled, "So, today! I wanted to go over to my friend's house and having a BBQ."

"Going to a BBQ. I like the sound of that." Persephone smiled.

"She got a pool."

"That sounds awesome."

"Yeah," Envy smiled seeing the group and wink at them. They wink back.

"When are we leaving?" The Goddess of Life asked.

"Well, I was wondering you and me go buy some chips and soda. While the gals and Hermes go get other things, right."

"Alright." Persephone sip her orange juice, "Whoa. Alcohol in the morning?"

"Yeah. It's almost your birthday." Envy giggled.

* * *

Envy told the group what to do once Jason pick them up for Persephone's surprise Birthday party. She told them about the food and drinks. So, they agree to prepare with Ruth and the other. Jason came early to pick up the girls. While Persephone and Envy got ready to get snacks. In Envy's plan that was to pass time fast. She hopes everyone have an invitation to the party she sent.

* * *

A few days ago:

Maleficent read the invitation out loud, "You are invited to Persephone's Surprise Pool Party.."

* * *

"Their will be music," Mother Gothel read while in her tub..

* * *

"Lots of food." Ursula smiled reading the invitation...

* * *

"Games!" The evil step sisters giggled ..

* * *

"Make sure to bring a swimsuit or bikini..." Cruella De-vil read out loud.

* * *

"This is a all girls invite..." Rapunzel and Tiana read out loud fixing their hair...

* * *

"That means NO MEN ALLOWED!" Nasira read out loud to her twin brother.

Jafar rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt Maleficent is going to go."

"You never know. Things happen. Now if you excuse me! I'm going to find an appropriate swim suit for the party." His twin sister said walking away.

* * *

The princess look in shock at Tiana and Rapunzel invite, "Wait, so your invited and not us!" Snow White said out loud.

"It appears so." Belle frowned.

"Yeah, we're the only princess invited. I guess, we were on the good list. I heard many non-princesses females are invited." Tiana said.

Giselle quickly rush into the tea party, "You guys, I got invited to a pool party! Isn't this exciting."

Meg shook her head, "I'm not a princess and I wasn't invited."

"We-well, this is Persephone's birthday. You know, Hades' wife."

"Augh! Whatever. I'll be going home taking care of my children. See ya!" Meg got up leaving.

Tiana, Rapunzel, and Giselle shrug at some of the princesses attitude, "What's wrong with them?"

"They are just mad because they are the major stars and weren't invited to an exclusive party." Giselle answered.

* * *

"All right, you lazy bums hurry up!" Ruth shouted at Luke and Bruce, "You two should be done since this is an all girls party!"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Luke mumbled setting up the tables.

"We're almost done." Hermes flew over.

"Why he get's to go?" Bruce asked.

Ruth said, "Because he's Persephone's best friend. Now hurry up!" The two boys left once they were done.

Jessica place the food on the table, "I like the style."

"It's Hawaii theme." Ruth said, "I guess Persephone likes tropical."

"Well, Hades and her went to a couple of tropical places on their vacation.

Esmeralda and Kira help Maria with the invitations. They started taking the special cards from all the guests. Maleficent arrived at the front. The witch/fairy handed them the card and she walk right in. "I never knew Maleficent was nice to Persephone." Esmeralda whispered to Kira.

"I have no idea." Kira said.

A couple of villainesses and heroine and non princesses females arrive to the party. They walk in having a couple of drinks. Maleficent went up to a bar seeing Bellini and Sarah making the drinks, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Black Dragon." Maleficent said while the girls nodded making the drinks.

"Darh-ling!" Cruella said out loud wearing a stripe black and white swimsuit, "Isn't this party lovely."

Maleficent looks around seeing the heroes, "It's alright."

"But, it's wonderful. Darh-lings, make me margarita, please and thank you." Cruella said to Bellini.

"Alright, Cruella." The female made the drink.

Mother Gothel came over, "Do you see what I see?" The witch-fairy saw Rapunzel dancing with Tiana.

"Yes."

"My daughter is here! Wearing such outfit! She's sixteen! I'ma go over there and have a piece of my mind." MOther Gothel huffed.

"Relax, Gothel!" Ursula said sipping her drink, "This party is fun. Let the poor girl have fun. No wonder she left the tower."

"Excuse me!" Mother Gothel gasps.

"True." Sarah nodded, "So true. Gothel, you were so over protective you end up driving her away."

Maleficent saw Jafar's sister arrive talking to Ruth. "Ursula, you came." Sin claps her hand overjoy.

"You know me! I love to party." Ursula smiled at Sin.

"I'm glad you came. This is so much fun." Sin smiled.

Mother Gothel sighs, "Bartender, make me a double shot of margaritas! I'ma need it."

"Very well." Bellini made her the drink. Maleficent saw her drink next to her and sip it.

Hermes flew by sipping his drink, "Hey, ladies having fun."

"Yes, Hermes!" Sarah smiled, "Don't get too drunk. We still have things to do."

"Ha! A couple of shots won't do me good. If you have nectar now that's something strong."

Lady Tremaine saw her step-daughters drinking, "Girls! What on earth you think your doing?"

Snowie put her arms around the girls, "Chill, L.T! You girls are tryin' to have fun. Let's swim!" They jump in the pool.

"This is soo much fun!" The sisters shouted out loud.

"Everyone already getting drunk. Where is the birthday -" Ruth come in, "Everyone shut up. The birthday girl is coming." They turn off the music and lights. "Now everyone when you see Persephone yell-"

"We know how to yell surprise Ruth!" Bambi said.

"Shhhh!" Rosie hush them. Everyone stood still waiting for the birthday girl. Envy was talking loud enough for them to hear, "I hope the party is good."

"Yes. we spent a while getting chips."

"Oh, yeah! How about you walk in first I'll hold them." Envy said out loud.

The wooden door open showing Persephone walking in, "What in-" The lights and music turned on and everyone jumping and screaming, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday."

Persephone cover mouth, "How-how did.."

"Envy sent us invitations!" Rapunzel jumps wearing her pink bikini.

Jessica Rabbit put a Birthday Girl Crown on her, "Envy planned this from the begin as a gift for you." Persephone had tears in her eyes.

"Th-that is soo sweet." Persephone fan herself to not cry. She everyone she knew who were nice or okay in her book.

Envy smiled seeing Persephone smiling, "I hope you like it." Persephone turns around hugging her friend, "Thank you, so much." She cried.

Envy smiled hugging the goddess back, "Your my friend. Of course, I'll do something like this for you."

"Your the best, Envy." Persephone wipe off her tears.

"That what friends do." Envy smiled hugging her best friend, "You were so nice to me, Sephy."

"I'm glad your my friend." Persephone smiled still hugging her friend, "Let's get this party started!" The crowd cheered out loud.

Bellini and Sarah wipe off their tears, "That was cute." Sarah said.

"Yeah, awesome moment." Bellini said. She look over at the villainesses talking, "Hey gals, come on! Order drinks. This party is for ya'll getting a hangover in the morning!"

"I'll have another margarita!" Mother Gothel said finishing her last drink.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bellini shouted in joy.

The party went on for hours. Envy took pictures of everyone having a good time. Jessica and Wendy swim in the pool taking shot with the Goddess of Life. Somehow one of the girls pulled off Holli Would's bra off. Envy swim around playing with Persephone. They had games like beer pong and pin the tail on the donkey. One they had was pinata filled with candy. Many ate Envy's cooking and other food.

"This is so much fun!" Persephone dance to the music with her friends.

Envy brought out the cake, "Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone was singing to her. Out loud making the Goddess of Life smile in joy. She blew out her candles and Envy put frosting on her cheek. Then, Persephone put frosting on Envy's nose. The two started to cut out the cake, "This is chocolate?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, I didn't know what flavor you like so, I guess." Envy smiled.

"I love it. It's good." Persephone hang out the pieces.

The two ate their chocolate cake together, "You know, Persephone. I hope we can be friends forever." Envy said taking a piece of her cake.

Persephone smiled, "I hope so too. But, I'm pretty sure we'll stay friends forever."

Envy smiled then snap her fingers, "I almost forgot your birthday present." She pulled out a pale color wrapped big box.

Persephone pouted, "You gave me so much, Envy. The party, everything was the best present a friend could give me."

"Well, that was just what friends do. I wanted to give you this as a piece of my own. The party was from me and the others." Envy smiled holding out the present.

Persephone took the present and open it. She saw lip balm of all shade of reds of her taste, a homemade necklace with a cute little chibi clay of her, friendship charm, one bottle of tequila, another bottle of rum, another bottle of Vodka, some other bottles she look at later. She saw a collage of her and Hades' wedding and the family, some books, easers, cute plushies, perfume, it was so many things she could think off. "Thank you, Envy. You truely made this the best birthday." The Goddess of Life hug her best friend.

"Let see if Hades could top that." Envy joked.

"Hades will do something romantic like we always do."

"He help me a lot with the party, you know."

"He did?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for his help. I would have got stuff at the planning and what you like." Envy said.

Persephone smiled and pitches her friend cheek, "Hades, is a real sweetheart when he wants to be."

"True. Truth be told. You feel like an older sister and Hades an older brother." Envy smiled, "I like it."

"You better. Because, I'm still gonna keep an eye on Jason." Persephone began bursting into a laugh.

"I can't wait!" Envy smiled. The party continue to go on until the next day. Everyone went home having a fun time.

* * *

Persephone got home holding all her bags and presents. "I'm home sweet flames!" She saw her husband sleeping on his desk.

"Wha-" Hades shot up yawning then seeing his wife, "Hey, Sephy!"

"I'm home." She giggled kissing her husband on the lips, "I had the most fun time ever. Envy was so sweet to me."

"Yeah. Whoa!" Hades look at the shopping bags and presents, "You did have fun."

"I told ya. Oh Envy took me the mall and I was going a big shopping spree. I bought you and the children a couple of things. Then," Persephone smiled, "Envy thow me a big surprise pool party. It was so much fun. I saw Maleficent enjoying herself."

"Wait-" Hades got up in shock, "Mal was having fun?"

"You'll be surprise when it's just us girls alone." Persephone kiss her god on the lips again, "It was so much fun."

Hades smiled kissing his wife down on her neck, "Happy Birthday, babe."

"Mmm," Persephone smiled, "This is the best!"

"Then, you'll love this." Hades said hugging his wife by the waist, "I got a reservation on our restaurant tonight. You and me."

Persephone smiled, "Oh this is the best birthday! I love you. I can't wait for tonight, too."

The Lord of the Dead purred, "Why wait for tonight?" Persephone let out a girlishly squeal when Hades slap her bottom and tongue kiss him. The two slowly lay down on the God's desk making out and stripping off their clothes. Hades use his powers to closer the door with a large sign say, "**DO NOT DISTURB** **OR _ELSE!_**"

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy this. Truth be told I was lagging since I been lazy and tired. Oy, I'm tired. Well, I hope you love this DMINX! Have a wonderful Birthday. I did this for! I hope you like this surprise! I did the best I could! I try to make it all for Persephone! I really don't know much about her so I guess... like her favorite color or clothing style... yeah I GUESS! And her taste in music. IDk she seems to be M.J fan to me. I have no idea why maybe it's the style and song. I just see her as a Michael Jackson fan. IDK.

Lolz on the Black Dragon drink I guess on that name first. I was making shit up then I look it up and I think its a real drink. I was skimming, lolzz. Well, DMINX I hope you have the best birthday! GET DRUNK! WHOA! Lolzz cuz you know Persephone did. lolzz.

P.S: I know I'm taking my fanfics long to finish I'm lazy but I will finish XD anyway Peace OUT!


	2. Bonus Chap!

AN: This is a bonus...

Disclaimer: I do not Disney. Disney owns their stuff. I do not own Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe. That is own by DMinx. I own my OCs. Stella Weasel is owned by Slasher12. Here is her DA link: gallery/30128980?offset=0

**Warning: I have bad grammar. It sucks. If you read my pervious fanfics and do not like it! Then, DO NOT READ IT! I don't want to see rude comments.**

* * *

Persephone put on her red lipstick on. She wear a tight long black dress with a slit on the side on her left leg. The dress had floral white pearl pattern on the left side. Her long blond hair curled to the tip and wearing diamond earring and necklace. She wore her black high heels. "Oh Sephy!" Hades called out walking in their master bedroom.

"Yes?" The Goddess of Life turn around seeing her husband wearing a dark black suit with a flame texture on his blue collar shirt with a navy blue tie. She went over him pressing her lips against his, "You look great, sweetflames."

Hades grinned wiggling his eyebrows, "You look hot, too." He let his hand rest on his wife's low back. The warmth of his hand made Persephone shudder in delight. He kisses her on the lips letting his hands roam around her.

"Ha-ades!" She let out a soft moan and pulled away, "Let's wait till tonight."

Hades kisses her, "Fine. Anything for my Sephykins' birthday." The goddess giggled when Hades kissing her tickling spot on the neck. The two began making out when they heard their son screaming in excite, "ENVY!"

"Looks like our babysitter is here!" Persephone giggled, she bites her husband's bottom lip which made the Lord of the Dead purring.

* * *

Envy was in the living room playing with Thanatos. She have her bag filled with goodies and fun stuff to play with the godly. She saw Melinoe on her play rug smiling and giggling at her. "Hi, Mellie. Oh, you look cute." She pick the blue goddess up and kiss her on the cheek.

"Envy! Envy!" Thanatos pulled down her shirt, "Can I get a kiss?"

Envy giggled kissing the godly on the cheek, "You are so adorable!" Thanatos blushed bright red hugging his sitter. Envy put down Melinoe on the rug and pick up the three year old godling.

Thanatos snuggled against her, "How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Just for today." Envy said with a smile.

Thanatos protectively hug her, "NO! Stay here forever!" Envy sighs it's always the same thing. She come over to babysit. Then, Thanatos would make a fuss over it.

"How about when it's the summer I'll stay for a month, huh?" Envy suggested.

Thanatos' eyes widen, "Really?"

"Of course. Only if your parents let me." Envy smiled. She let Thanatos wrap his arms around her neck.

Thanatos smiled, "They will. They have, too!"

The two Underworld couple walk in hearing Thanatos' talking, "Have to what?" Hades walk in crossing his arms.

Envy look over at the couple, "Lookin' good, Hades! Persephone, your so beautiful!" She went over to see the black dress.

Persephone smiled, "Thank you."

"So, what were you saying to the godly?" Hades asked.

Envy let out a small smile, "He wants me to stay over the summer. Will you let me?"

"Of course, we will!" Persephone smiled, "Then, someone have to babysit while Hades is busy with his work."

Thanatos jump, "Yes! Mine!" He hug his sitter really tight.

Envy laughs seeing the couple smiling at each other, "So? Where are you takin' Persephone?" The God of the Underworld smirks seeing Envy nudging at him, "It's a big day for her. Come on. Tell me."

"I'm taking to the same restaurant we been going since our first date." Hades said seeing Envy awing at him.

"Awee, that's so cute. I always knew you have a romantic side in you." Envy wiggled her eyebrows at Persephone, "You choose the right god!"

Persephone giggled, "I did!" She wraps Hades arm snuggling against him.

Hades look at his beautiful wife with a big smile on his face, "So, what's your plan for the little brat?"

"Oh, it's a secret." Envy giggled holding Thanatos with one arm letting him rest on her side hip, "I have big plans for him!"

Persephone heard the Underworld phone ringing, "I'll get it, hun." She went over picking up the phone, "Hello, Underworld service. This is Persephone! Who am I speak-... Oh! Huh? Okay. I'll go tell him." She hung up the phone.

Hades went over her, "What happen?"

"Zeus!" Persephone said angrily, "He said there's a meeting today. Jerk, on my birthday too."

"Augh! I'ma-" Hades was about to pick up the phone until Envy stops him, "I'll to the meeting!"

Hades put down the phone, "Huh no offense, Envs. But, last time you visited you almost got raped. I WILL NOT LET BOLTBOY RAPE ONE OF MY FAN!"

Envy sighs calming down the god, "Don't worry. I'm a big girl! Besides, that wasn't my last meeting. Last meeting with Zeus was different. Your brother Hypnos help me."

Hades nodded rubbing his chin, "True. I'll call my bro to see if he can help ya during the meeting."

"Okie Dokie!" Envy said with a smile, "Look at the time. You guys should go and have fun! This is all about Persephone. Now go!"

Hades left a message until he felt Envy pushing him and Persephone out of the living room, "Shoo and don't come back until you have a good time!" Envy shoo them, "Bye! Say bye to them Thanny."

"Bye!" Thanatos said out loud.

Hades scoffed, "I can't believe my own fanl is kicking me out of my own kingdom."

Persephone giggled, "Bye, guys. See ya, later. Be careful, Envy."

"Don't worry." Envy giggled seeing the two disappearing with smoke and orbs. She put Thanatos down, "We should get ready for the meeting."

Thanatos crosses his arms, "I don't wanna go!"

"Thanny," Envy got down to his level seeing his adorable yellow eyes, "can you do this for me, please?"

The godling saw Envy's brown glossy eyes and her sweet smile. She kissed him on the cheek, "Just this one favor, humph?" Thanatos finally nodded. Envy pick him up again to get him dress.

* * *

Hades and Persephone sat on their table waiting for their orders. Persephone smiled at her husband's handsome features. She love him so much. He's perfect. Hades lay back on his chair smoking his cigar. "Oh, Hades this is nice."

Hades smiled continues to puff his cigar, "It's only for my special Sephykins."

"Hehehe. I love you." Persephone smiled leaning over to kiss her husband.

"I love you too!" Hades kissed her back.

The two sat close to each other. Persephone lay her head on her husband's arm, "This is the best birthday ever."

"I knew you would like it." Hades smirk.

"Here's you order?" The waiter put down their order.

Hades saw his worms, "Mmm, my favorite." Persephone smiled watching her husband eat.

While she looks at her plate seeing her salad. "You know, Hades." She said a sultry tone, "When we get back from home I really want you to take me." She rub her leg against him.

Hades grinned widely, "You don't say. I can show you a whole new underworld." He presses his lips against her adding a bit tongue. Persephone melt by Hades' kisses.

* * *

Envy put Thanatos in a nice black chiton, "You look very handsome, Thanatos. When you get older you gonna get a fine young woman!" She smiled seeing Thanatos looking clean and adorable.

"Envy, I want ya to be mine!" Thanatos stomped his foot on the ground.

Envy sighs with a pout, "Thanny, I told you I'm too old for you. When you get older you will understand. When we get on Olympus I want you to behave since it's noon. There's not a lot of sun so your eyes wouldn't bother you as much."

"Yes, Envy." Thanatos said. Envy pick up little Melinoe and hold Thanatos' hand, "Pain and Panic. Could you come here for a moment, please?"

"Yes, your Miss Niceness!" Panic and Pain walk in shouting.

Envy giggled, "Can you take me to Olympus?"

"Sure! We can poof you there!" The imps hold her hand and they disappear in smoke.

The imps appear with the sitter and the two royal Underworld children in front of the Olympus gate. "Here, you go, Envy." Panic smiled.

"Thank you, guys. See you, later." Envy waved seeing the imps disappear once again. Envy walk up to the Olympus gate she knock on the gate.

"Hold on," Hermes flew reading the meeting clipboard, "no imps- Envy?"

"Hi!" Envy waved holding Melinoe in one arm and the other she hold Thanatos' hand.

Hermes open the door letting Envy in, "Babe? What are you doin' here?"

"HERMES!" Thanatos smile seeing his mentor.

"I'm here to replace Hades and Persephone at the moment. The two are busy with something so, I told them I could help them with anything." Envy smiled.

Hermes smirks, "Okay, you can take their place. But, listen to me.." He flew down to whisper in her ear, "Zeus is really in a terrible mood. So, is Hera. Just stay away from them. Zeus, can do whatever he wants in this place, okay?"

"Alright." Envy smiled, "Here hold Than. I got things under control." She handed the godling to Hermes.

Hermes smiled at Thanatos, "Hey, T-man. How you doin'?" He look at Envy, "Follow me to the meeting room. Zeus is probably greeting them."

Envy put on a fake smile, "How lovely!" She uses her sarcasm.

* * *

Persephone let Hades suck on her neck, "Ha-ades!" She let squeal.

"Your mine, babe."

"I now know where Thanatos' got is actions." Persephone giggled kissing Hades on the mouth.

"Can't you blame a god?"

"No." She smiles, "Not at all. Come here and kiss me" The two let their mouths do the talking and play with their tongue.

* * *

Hermes show Envy the meeting seeing Zeus greeting Athena. "Envy!" Hearing a bubbly female voice. She turns around to see Demeter clasp her hand in joy.

"Hello, Demeter!" Envy went over to hug her.

"Hello, dearie." She gasps seeing her granddaughter, "Oh, look at Melinoe. She looks beautiful." Envy let the Goddess of Harvest hold her.

"So, your replacing my Kora and Hades?" Demeter asked.

"Yes, just for this meeting." Envy smiled seeing Hermes playing with Thanatos, "So, what's the meeting about?"

"The usual with a twist I'm assuming." The green-skinned goddess said, "I think it's a small discussion."

"For what?"

"I have no idea."

Demeter smiled as the two stood in line. Envy was so busy looking around making sure Thanatos was doing okay. "Envy?" Hearing another female voice.

"Hello, Aphrodite!" Envy turns around seeing The Goddess of Love holding Eris' hand. Oh dear... the little goddess stomp and whined.

Aphrodite sighs, "Eris behave!"

"I wanna go home!" Eris whined.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "I was so happy when I was at the sleep over."

"Hello, Eris." Envy smiled seeing the little goddess sticking her tongue at her, "I see she's in a bad mood."

Then, another female goddess flew by yelling at her phone, "What? What do you mean your busy!" Hecate was holding Alcezar Jafar's hand while she walks back and forth yelling at the phone, "JAFAR! I told you to take care of- Excuse me! YOU- YOU! AUGH! When I'm done with the meeting your so babysitting Alcezar for the month!" She hung up the phone still fuming.

Alcezar Jafar look around seeing Thanatos with Hermes then his eyes caught Envy. He let go of his mother's hand, "ENVY!" He rushed over to hug her.

Envy smiled hugging him back, "Hi, AJ! How are you doing?"

Alcezar grinned, "Good." He glance over at Eris who was sticking her tongue at him.

Hecate turns around seeing Envy, "ENVY!" She said happily.

"Hello, Hecate." Envy put on a fake smile. Some times Hecate plays with people. She must keep her guard up.

Hecate flew around Envy, "I see your taking Hades spot."

"Only for a moment. I'm just babysitting." Envy shrugs.

Hecate saw Alcezar smiling at the mortal, "Alcezar Jafar seems to be good around you."

"He behaves so sweet with me." Envy said rubbing Alcezar's hair, "He's an angel with me."

Hecate smiled pushing her anger aside. "Oh, really?" She asked sweetly.

Thanatos saw Alcezar Jafar snuggling against his sitter. He growled, "No! She's mine!" He runs over pushing Alcezar aside.

The young demi-god grolwed, "No! Move."

Thanatos hold Envy's legs, "Oh my..." She saw the two glaring daggers at each other.

Hecate rolled her eyes, "You can take care of it."

"You two stop it, right now." Envy said in a serious tone. She pulled the two away from each other. She saw Hecate talking on her cell phone, "Oh wow!" She thought.

Alcezar huffed and Thanatos growled. The two look over seeing Eris whining at her mother. The two loath that goddess. Envy was busy focusing on the two she hadn't notice she was about to be greet with Zeus.

The God of all Gods was bored of greeting. He wanted something interesting to happen. Until, he saw the female mortal smiling and talking to the goddesses. "Envy?" He thought. He continues to greet the gods coming in then when the line became shorter. He smiled in excitement seeing Envy on the line. Envy wearing a black jacket with a red V-neck shirt and blue jeans and her old sneakers.

"Hello." He said in deep voice.

Envy turns around seeing Zeus smiling showing his white teeth. "Hello, Zeus." She bow the god took her hand and kiss it. This made her spine crawl in fear.

"I see the Fates brought us closer, Envy." His lips place another kiss at her soft tender skin, "If only I wasn't a married man."

Envy look over seeing Hera crossing her arms glaring at her. "That's nice, Zeus." She pulled her hand back , "Um... I gotta go to the meeting." Envy quickly went inside sitting very far away from the two royal Couple of Olympus.

"I can't believe he pulled that cheesy line."Aphrodite said sitting next to Envy letting Eris take her seat.

"He uses all the lines he can to get in my pants." Envy said. She put Thanatos on her lap while Alcezar was on his chair sitting next to his mother.

Envy giggled seeing Alcezar smiling very wide at her. "You know, instead of being in this meeting dealing with Zeus. You should take the children and babysit them." Aphrodite suggested.

"That sounds a like a lovely plan." Envy smiled.

Aphrodite smiled back, "I know. Since, your so great with children and all." Envy nodded until she felt a hand touching her shoulder and shudders. She knows that hand she looks up seeing Zeus passing her by with a big smile on his face.

Zeus sat on his throne next to his wife, "Let's the meeting on Olympus begin."

"Why did we have to start so late?" Ares asked out loud, "I was busy!"

Athena rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Playing with dolls is being real busy!"

"They are NOT DOLLS!" Ares shouted out loud.

Zeus sighs, "The reason to call in this meeting was because-" Hera cut him off, "Because I want to know who are you sleeping with! AND I know one of you gods know!"

"Heeerrraa!" Zeus whined, "You wanted this meeting for an emergency! This was a waste of time!"

Hera glared at her husband, "Oh really, and I see that spending time with me is a waste of time!"

Envy rolled her eyes laying down her head. "Well, we have one major discussion to call in this meeting!" Hermes said looking at his clipboard, "Looks like Greece are going to have parade next week! Then, there's a few demands for water on the Southern part of Greece. Then.."

"We get it!" Hera snap angrily, "Look Zeus if you won't tell me who are you sleeping with! I'ma go to mother's!"

"Herraa! I am not sleeping with anybody." Zeus looks over at Envy laying her head down.

Hera look at the direction where Zeus' eyes landed. She figured it was Envy. She huffed, "Zeus, can you stop staring at your whore for once and look at me!"

The gods gasps at her words they look at Envy, who was laying her head down. "What?" Envy shot her head back up looking confused.

Hermes flew by tapping her on the back, "Nothing, babe! How about Envy taking care of all of the children? Whatta ya say, huh? She'll make you wonderful treats!" He gave the gods a look that said please-help-me-get-this-mortal-out-of-this look!

The gods nodded at Hermes idea. "Good one, Hermes. Envy take care of Eris for me" Aphrodite said getting the mortal to get up.

Hecate got up, "How about taking care of mine, too?"

"And mine!"

"And mine!"

"And my little sea critter!" Envy got up being pushed by the Messenger God. Envy hold Melinoe in her arms while Thanatos hold her hand. "Yeah, Envy! I'll show you to the kitchen. Maybe you can make some snacks, please." Hermes smiled.

"Alright. But, I'm not going to miss anything?" Envy asked.

"Don't worry. You won't." Hermes smiled, "If you do. I'll tell Persephone about it."

"Okay. If you say so." Envy shrugs entering the Olympus Kitchen. It was huge and beautiful. She saw all the godlings around her, "Alright, children. Who would like to make some cookies?"

"I DO!" THey children jump. Just then Eris slither her way out of the crowd. Alcezar notices her standing in the back of the crowd. Thanatos on the other hand didn't care he stood by next to Envy. The mortal female pull up a high chairs letting Melinoe and the other youngest to sit on.

* * *

When Hermes flew back seeing Hera looking mad. "Hera, babe!" Hermes smiled flying pass her, "Was it necessary to say that in front of her?"

"It was because **Zeus**" She yelled her husband name out loud, "won't tell who he slept with."

"Heeerraa! I'm not sleeping with no one. Not now that is." Zeus said.

"Oh? So, you had slept with someone I didn't know. Tell me who!" Hera yell.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the two. Zeus sighs, "Hera! Do you have argue about this in front of the gods?"

"Yes!" Hera shouted, "You won't tell who you..." She started to cry.

Demeter got up with a sigh, "Come, Hera. Let's go to my place. You need to calm down."

"Your right." Hera wiping her tears. Demeter look over to Zeus and mouth her words, "Behave yourself!" Then the two disappear into green vines and pink clouds.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's finish this meeting before.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Envy help make cookies. She saw Nike stirring her mixing bowl until Eris blow in some ground pepper into her eyes, "OW! ENVY! Eris blew pepper in my eyes." Nike cried rubbing them off. Envy quickly went over to the goddess helping her rub it off. Eris pour a bowl full of salt in Envy's batter and snickered.

"ERIS!" Envy put her hands on her hips, "Stop this nonsense right now!" Eris huffed walking over to Proteus.

Proteus was putting sprinkles on the cookies until Eris pushes him to drop all the other sprinkles on the floor. "Eris!" Envy shouted seeing the young pink goddess causing trouble to the other goddess.

Eris stuck her tongue out at her, "I don't care what you do! I want my mommy! I WANT TO GO-" Envy rolled her eyes, "You behave right now!" Eris started to have her tantrum she was jumping up and down busting in tears. Which causes some other godling to cry. Envy calm down all the godling and started to talk to Eris in a serious tone, "Eris! I will not..." Which Thanatos hated the most. He hates it when Eris cries and start trouble in front of his sitter. Alcezar covered his ears he saw Thanatos leaning over at Proteus whispering something into the godling's ear.

"Turn into a porcupine." Thanatos whispered.

Proteus wasn't sure his cousin would ask him to do that, "Why?"

"Just do it." Thanatos smirks. Proteus turned himself into a blue porcupine just then Thanatos kicks him.

Poor Proteus screams flying across the room. While Envy was talking to Eris, "Young lady, it's not nice to-" Eris pouted looking down until Proteus in his porcupine form hit her on her back. The young goddess scream in pain, "OWWWWWW! MOMMMY!"

Envy gasps seeing Proteus screaming, "AHHHHH!" Eris jumping around trying to get the porcupine off of her back. It hurts so much that she started to run around. Envy quickly chase after Eris.

"Eris stop!"

"MOMMY!" Eris cries out loud while Proteus yelled terrified at the speed Eris was going.

Thanatos stood back laughing evilly while eating some popcorn and soda. Alcezar let out an approval smirk at the godling. The godlings stood back surprised at Eris running around in pain. Envy trying to chase after her.

Eris run out of the kitchen which made Envy run after her into the meeting room.

* * *

Persephone walk with Hades down the realie broad walk hugging her husband's arm, "Ohh, Hades. You shouldn't do anything too crazy. Its already romantic when you just take me to our restaurant."

"I just wanted to do something special on your birthday." Hades smiled kissing her on the cheek.

The Goddess of Life smiled, "Ohh, your special. That what makes everything worth it." Persephone kisses her husband.

Then the two felt an odd tingling feel on their spine, "Did you feel that?" Hades asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what's Envy doing?" Persephone asked.

The two then shrug at the feeling and continue to walk around together holding hands.

* * *

Zeus listen to Ares and Athena fighting over Sparta and Athens, "I say Sparta should be-" Then they all stop hearing a little girl running into the room crying out loud, "AHHHHHH! MOMMMY!"

"Eris! Stop running! Your scaring Proteus!" Envy quickly runs into the meeting.

Eris runs around busting in tears in pain while Porteus is scare to death by the goddess moves. Envy look over at the parents in shock, "Ummm. I need some help, please."

Hermes quickly try to get Eris but he end up missing. Envy took off her black jacket and caught Eris quickly taking Proteus out of her back, "OWWWWWWWW!" Eris cried.

The porcupine Proteus burst into tears after he was free. Envy wrap the porcupine with her jacket calming down him down. "There. There. It's okay. Hush. Relax." Proteus began to breath slowly after the scary event.

Eris on the other hands continues to cry going over her mother, "Ow! OW! Mommy!" Aphrodite quickly went over to her daughter to see her back until she gasps.

Every god went over to see Eris' back and squint in pain, "Ouch!" Hermes said. Ares pulled them back, "Alright. Alright. Let me handle this." He was about to pull the nasty spikes off of the goddess back until Envy yelled out, "NO! You have to get her to calm down. Let me do it. It happen to my cousin one time when he sat on a cactus." Envy look at the porcupine Proteus calming down.

"It's okay sweetie. You can turn back to yourself." Envy cooed at Poseidon's son.

Proteus smiled at Envy's warm voice and nodded. He changed back still hugging her. "Here, you go." She handed him to Poseidon and went over to Eris.

"Okay. Everyone give her some space. Let me see." Envy saw a few spikes on the goddess' back, "Okay. I can do this."

"No offence! BUT, WHAT DOES A MORTAL KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS!" Ares shouted out loud at Envy.

Envy sighes annoyed by the god, "Oh, and hurting her with your all mighty hands will do?"

Ares was about to speak until Envy cut him off, "Honestly, you think your so great with all this war crap when it doesn't help at all! Geez! Let someone who knows how to do THINGS RIGHT FOR ONCE!" The mortal snap at the God of War which causes many gods to snicker at him.

Athena stood amused at Ares' facial expression, "She understands."

"I need to borrow a room so she can lay down." Envy said, to Aphrodite.

The Goddess of Love nodded, "Okay. Let me show you the way." The three went into a room.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Hades burst into red flames seeing the teenager boy asking Persephone out.

"Dude," The teenager jock knees shook, "It was a mistake. I didn't know sh-she was your girl-girl!"

Hades light his hands smiting the boy with fire, "Next time don't look at her at all!" THe teenager jock was burnt to a crisp.

Persephone shook her head, "Come on, Hades. Let's go play one of those games." She pointed at the three bottles stack up.

Hades clam down, "I'm cool! I'm fine. I'm fine." He slick back his flames making them rippled.

The two walk over the stands, "Hey, pretty lady! You wanna play!" A young teenager with pink hair smiled, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Husband. I'm her husband." Hades corrected.

"Well, you wanna win her a stuff toy!" The teenager male smiled, "Pay five bucks for three shots. Just knock down the bottles with this ball."

Persephone smiled, "How about my sweetflames win two stuff animals for just one shot!"

"Pfft, you must be joking?" The teenager laughs seeing Hades' growling, "Fine. One shot for two stuff animals. Pick which one?"

Persephone saw the cutest bat and turtle, "I want those two."

"Your on!" The teenager smirks, "Alright, fire boy. Shoot!"

Hades pay his money and hold the ball. He let out a big grin, "Hmph better stand back, Flamingo!" Persephone giggled at the nickname. Hades burn the ball and throw it to the three bottle. The whole thing burn to oblivion. The teenager male stood in shock at the god.

"So, you want me to fry you up?" Hades asked seeing the teenager shaking his head, "Better give me those stuff animals or else I'll burn you."

"Ye-yes sir," The teenager handed Persephone the two stuffed animals.

"Let's go, babe." Hades rest his hand behind his woman's back.

Persephone smiles waving the teenager good-bye, "See ya!"

* * *

Eris on her stomach sniffing in pain. "Ow!" Aphrodite look at her daughter, "It's okay, baby. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Envy put some special mint cream to numb the pain a little, "Okay. Eris, when I count to three get ready for it."

"NO! No!" Eris whined still feeling the pain, "Mommy don't let her do it! She's stinks!"

Envy mouth at Aphrodite, "Keep talking to her." Envy already took out three without Eris knowing it.

"Sweetie, let Envy do her job." Aphrodite said in a motherly tone. Envy took out over ten more.

"NO! NO!" Eris whined. Envy was almost done she need about five more to go.

"Eris, please relax."

"NO!" Then Envy took out the last out and rub some cream for the wounds to heal.

"DONE!" Envy said with a smile. Eris look up seeing Envy holding the last spike. She look over seeing a tray full of spikes she had.

Aphrodite smiled in relief, "Thank you, so much." Eris hug her mother still sniffing.

Envy smiled back, "No problem."

* * *

Hades and Persephone were making out appearing with orbs and smoke in their master bedroom. "Oh, Hades!" Persephone moaned feeling Hades' tongue licking down her neck. He slowly took off her dress. He touches one of her round breasts. Persephone moaned feeling the god's tongue around her nipple.

"Mmm. Hades!" Persephone moaned a little louder.

Hades suck on her pink nipple while the other hand he play with her other breasts. He quickly snap his fingers making his clothes disappear. Persephone smirks seeing her husband continues to kiss. She moaned out loud feeling HAdes' member entering her, "Oh FATES!"

HAdes smiled seeing his wife pulling the sheets when he enter inside her. He gave one thrust seeing Persephone moaning. "Oh Hades! Yes!" He continues to thrust her.

"Oh YES!" Persephone felt her and her husband body heat climbing.

Hades pound into her biting down on to her neck, "Mmm, Hades!" Persephone lick her lips sexually. He lift her legs up putting them on his shoulder and continues to pound her roughly.

"Yes!" Persephone moans pulling the sheets while being pound into her husband. Hades smirks seeing his wife moaning his name over and over again.

* * *

They headed back to the meeting room seeing the gods sitting back to their spot. Aphrodite walk in holding Eris in her hand. "How did it go?"

"Envy was magical. She didn't made Eris cry." Aphrodite hug her daughter, "Your are such a big girl, Eris. I'm proud of you!" Eris let out a smile by her mother's hug.

Envy smiled seeing the two hugging until they heard a cough, "Yes. That was something." Zeus said getting up toward the babysitter, "Can you tell me how did this happen?"

"I have no idea to be honest." Envy told the truth, "One minute I was talking to Eris then the next was Proteus was a porcupine flying across the room."

Poseidon put his kid down, "Tell me, sea critter what happen?"

Proteus wasn't sure what happen, " I don't know. Thanatos-" Zeus shouted, "Thanatos! Oh, that godling is in big-" Envy stood in front of the god, "Excuse me. Surely, you can't assume like that!"

"I am Zeus. Lord of the Universe, I can too!" The tanned god said crossing his arms at Envy.

Envy scoffed he went over to Proteus and ask him in a sweet voice, "Sweetie, did you know what happen exactly?"

"No." Proteus said looking into Envy's eyes, "Everything happened so fast." He never felt so warm by a smile.

Envy nodded, "See!" She knew Thanatos had something to do with it but it's better if she do it herself then the god.

Zeus snorted, "Seriously, Envy. When your going to realize that boy is bad news."

"Bad news!? He is just a kid!" Envy said, "Besides, I'm his sitter I take full responsibility for what happen."

"Envy," Zeus chuckled, "Surely, you can't be serious."

"What if I am!" Envy put her hands on her hips.

Zeus stood in shock at Envy, "Envy, just let me punish the godling."

* * *

Hades and Persephone put on their robes they went into the living room seeing no one around. "They are not here!" Persephone said.

"You think they're still in the meeting?" She asked.

Hades nodded, "I guess I better check what happen!" He snaps his fingers to his normal chiton. He disappear into smoke while Persephone follow with him. The two Underworld Couple appear in front of the meeting room seeing Envy standing in front of Zeus. "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?" Hades yelled seeing Envy fuming at the God of the Universe. He saw Thanatos crying while Envy hugs him.

"Hades, there was a bit of-" Zeus cut off Hermes, "Hades, control your damn son!"

Hades burst into red flames, "WHAT!? Envy, what happen?"

"That's the issue. Zeus is blaming on poor Thanny because someone kick Proteus at Eris in his porcupine form." Envy said, hugging Thanatos kissing him on the kitchen.

"So, let me guess this straight!" Hades said still red with fire around him, "Your blaming my kid for something that you don't know who did it or what happened!"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Look at him!" Hades saw his son crying.

"Yeah, I see him. See him crying!" Hades growled, "Leave my son alone, Zeus!"

Envy hold Thanatos in her arms tightly, "Like I said Zeus! I'm responsible for what happen! Don't blame Hades' children! Punish me!" Looking dead in the eye of Zeus.

Persephone quickly pull Envy back, "Envy! You didn't-" Envy pulled away, "NO! I'm not a freakin' baby. I don't like it when he gets to blame you guys for no reason." The Underworld couple saw Envy go up in front of Zeus, "Just punish me and leave them alone."

Zeus saw Envy's cleavage and smiled, "I think I got one punishment for you." Envy rolled her eyes seeing the god's stupid smirk.

Hades pull back Envy, "Envs, your not-" Envy sighs, "I'm taking the punishment. Just call my mom I'll be home late."

Zeus pulled Envy close to him, "If you excuse us! I will discuss about her punishment. ALONE!" Every god nodded heading out the there. THe Underworld family waited for Envy to finish talking with Zeus. Thanatos frowned seeing his sitter in trouble. Melinoe was being carried by Hypnos.

"Dudette, here's your little dudette." Hypnos said passing Melinoe to Persephone.

Hades rub his neck, "Don't worry, dude. She can handle it." Hypnos patted his foster brother on the back, "I'll see you guys later!"

Eris wipe her tear still whimpering. Once she passes Thanatos and Alcezar. She saw Thanatos giving an evil grin and that's when she know he did it. He did it and play his cards right! She saw Thanatos quickly wiping off his grin into a frown. Eris never thought someone could do something so... wonderful! She loves it. Her heart race when she saw Thanatos playing Zeus and everyone. Aphrodite hold her hand, "Come on, hun. Let's go home." Eris quickly went up to Thanatos and kiss him on the cheek. The flamed hair godling look in shock and disgust at Eris. The pink skinned goddess quickly run back to her mother and smile at Thanatos. Alcezar look at Thanatos in confusion.

"What made her do that?" He asked.

Thanatos shrug, "I don't know." He tries to wipe off the kiss on his cheek off, "EW!"

"I think she knows." Alcezar hummed.

"Grrr," THanatos fumed, "Then, why she didn't tell."

"Cause she likes you!" Alcezar stuck his tongue at Thanatos, "She LOVES YOU!"

"EW!" Thanatos made a face.

Hecate went over to take Alcezar, "Come on, Alcezar. We're taking you to your father's." Sonner, everyone left except for Hades and his family. Thanatos worry for Envy because they waited for 30 minutes. They wonder what they were they doing.

"If Bolt Boy so much touch he-" Persephone had her cell phone on her ear and said, "Don't worry, sweetflames. She can handle tho- OH HI, Evelyn."

* * *

After a few minutes Envy got out of the Zeus' throne room walking out with a smile on her. "Let's get the hell out of here before he changes his mind." She whispered in Hades' ear. The brunette pick the little godling up in her arms.

"What happen?" Persephone asked.

"I'll tell when we get to the Underworld." Envy said with a smile.

They disappear into smoke and orbs. In the Underworld Envy sat on the floor playing with Thanatos while Persephone and Hades walk back and forth. "So, what happen?" Persephone asked.

Envy shrugs, "He wanted me to strip."

"WHAT!?" Hades yelled in shock.

Envy nodded, "But, I did not if that's what your thinking!"

"What happen after that?"

"Well," Envy hug Thanatos close to her, "I fake cry. Zeus fell for it. I think he likes me too much because he changed his mind but I had to hug him. Ew, pretending to think he's everything all and powerful..."

Persephone let out a small laugh, "Wait! You fake cry in front of Zeus?"

"Yeah. I told him I'm too innocent to do such dirty work." Envy giggled, "So, I lied saying the Underworld is a very scary place."

"Did he fell for it?" Hades asked.

Envy nodded, "I lie by saying I lie about the Underworld being cool it's very scary. I don't know how I'm going to survive for a month! Play it cool. The god thought he had cruel punishment on me so he said I'm suppose to spend a month in the Underworld during the summer."

Persephone stood in shock, "You trick Zeus into doing that?"

"Yup! Good plan, right?" ENvy smiled hugging Thanatos.

Hades leans back amused, "So, did you guys call my mom?" Envy asked looking at Persephone.

"Well, I ask her if you would sleepover here."

"What did she say?"

"You can. Your mother sounds relax." Persephone said.

Envy smiled, "I guess she's fine. She just hates it when Hades talks."

"Why she hates me so much?" Hades asked out loud.

"You're a villain. She saw the movie." Envy said with a shrug.

"Oy, she gives me a headache."

* * *

Persephone show Envy's room, "Here, you go, hun."

"I'm sorry, Seph." Envy sat on the bed feeling upset.

"For what."

"For ruining your birthday." Envy pouted.

Persephone sat next to her friend, "Hun, today was a great day! Besides, you tricking that dumbass of a god was funny."

Envy giggled, "All I did was be a girl." Persephone laughs.

"Your learning how to play your cards!" She said making Envy smiled widely. Just then Thanatos walks in wearing his night chiton holding his Mr. Skulton.

"Envy!" Thanatos runs in for his sitter. He got on her bed snuggling against her.

Envy giggles, "Hi, Thanny. Didja miss me?"

"Yes. I miss my Envy." Thanatos smiled hugging her tightly.

Persephone smiled, "I'll leave you two alone. Hades already is waiting for me in the bedroom after putting Melinoe to sleep. Night Envy. Night Thanny." She kissed her son on the cheek.

"Bye, mommy." Thanatos said. When the Goddess of Life left the room. Envy quickly went to the bathroom in changed while Thanatos snuggled in his blanket.

The mortal female walk out wearing a white chiton with a smile on her face. She saw Thanatos crawling to sit on her lap. "Envy, tell me a story!" He smiled.

"Alright. But, first tell me what happen with Eris." Envy quickly letting Thanatos sit up on the bed while she got off of the bed to get down on the level. "Thanny, I won't tell your parents. Tell me what happen." Thanatos pouted hugging his stuff toy.

"I ask Proteus to turn into a porcupine. When he did that I kick him!" Thanatos said slowly hugging his toy tightly, "Then, he flew ac-woss the woom."

"Why would you do that, Thanny?" She spoke her voice softly and sweetly.

"Because she was being annoying with you. I did not like it." Thanatos said with a sad face.

Envy hug him, "Oh Thanny! You almost got in trouble."

"I know." He mumbled.

"Sweetheart, please don't do that again. I don't want Zeus to get you into a serious trouble."

"I'm sor-wy."Envy hug him tightly, "Truth be told it was a bit funny." Making Thanatos laughing, "But, I want you to behave and promise me you won't do that again, please."

"OKay." Thanatos nodded pinky promise Envy.

Envy kisses him on the cheek, "I'm proud of you to tell me the truth. Now, let me tell you a story." Thanatos let Envy him sat on her lap and listen to her telling a story.

* * *

Hades and Persephone smiled laying on the bed together. "Mmm, three times today. Mmm" Persephone snuggled against her husband.

"Anything for you, Sephy." Hades snuggled against feeling Persephone's naked warm body.

"Mmm, I love this birthday." Persephone kissing her husband's chest.

Hades grinned while wiggling his eyebrows, "This makes four." Persephone giggles in joy while they started to have sex.

* * *

I wanted to add this chap to involved what happen for Hades. Nothing big. Happy late Birthday DMINX :D

Peace OUT!


End file.
